


The Sun Behind the Storm Clouds

by IEXIST4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, My Attempt at Writing Angst/Drama, Never Touch Yue's Property, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IEXIST4/pseuds/IEXIST4
Summary: This was not a fairytale. Once the storm swallows the sun behind it's blinding clouds. It will never allow another to see gaze upon it again. How can one face what they don't know? What truly lies beyond the storm? Yet can be trapped in the clouds, be worse than being chained to the ground?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Calm Before

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Just the prolonge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always quiet before a storm hits. It makes the impact so much more surprising when no one expects it to be...

* * *

If anyone asked him how he would describe what he found that one night it would be...

"It's like owning a stray.", from the way he found the small figure walking through the rain. With little clothing and looking soaked from the mere sight. One could only imagine how long they little thing had been going through the storm that had blanketed itself over the city. Driving any sane person inside. Yet for him, out on a drive home. And noticing something idling in the ran. Going with the motions as they stood beneath the canopy of a business long since closed for the night due to the storm. A single light streaming down over them. Huddled against the wall as ran poured around them.

"Owning a stray?", a voice came in questioned intrigued.

"What's with that look?", the other questioned their companion who looked with a twinkle in those hazel eyes.

"Nothing.", the waved their hands, "Just the thought of you, the rather reclusive prince, taking in anything.", especially a 'stray' wandering the streets, "And brought them in from the storm.", the very thought itself lead to a number of ideas of how he even came to do what he did.

"Are you saying I would leave a defenseless creature in the pouring rain?", the other noted.

"Unless that 'creature' is worth something.", the other returned, "I wish I could have seen it.", it would have been a site itself. And he could have taken pictures, "I'm sure your little fans would have loved to see it.", they teased.

"One more word and I'm going to toss you hospital room.", head first, "I merely did what any sensible person would have done.", and brought the stray out of the rain, dried them off, and fed them.

"Adorable.", the other teased earning another leer from the other, "In all seriousness, you actually helped without a cause or reason."

"There is always a reason for any action I do.", he corrected, "Had I left it in the rain it would have no doubt drowned in a river somewhere or have been hit by a car.", or perhaps a number of other accidents as it mindless shuffled on its journey to who knows where, "Keeping them dry and feeding them seemed like a common courtesy one does when they bring a guest in.", even a stray.

"Still it must have been a sight.", the mere thought of the other carrying a little stray animal from the rain. Bringing them into the house where they not only let them bath in his tub. But even fed them. The other made a sound antiquated with that of a squeal and giggle.

"Will you stop it.", the other stated as they saw the look of the other processing the other's weekend activities, "It was nothing more than a common act.", no more, no less.

"Still it must be nice getting to take care of a little...", he paused, "What exactly did you rescue?", they hadn't gotten much detail on what kind of animal the other had found on the weekend.

"A kitten.", was there reply.

"Really?", the other inclined a bit, "I always pictured you as a dog person. Maybe even a bird. Perhaps a lizard.", but a kitten.

"What's wrong with a cat?"

"Nothing.", they said, "Thought most people get cat's because of how affectionate it is.", though cats were also known to be fickle and a bit unpredictable with their moods, "Did you get to hold the kitten?", again he pictured the other hold them.

"Not entirely.", they said, "When I brought him home and got him dry. I found some clothes to fit him and had a quiet dinner.", after that, it went to bed on his sofa. Even after he offered them the bed to sleep on. It chooses the couch, "After that, it mostly moped there.", if not for the lump of blankets they buried themselves in one might forget they were there.

"Oh poor thing.", the other said, "It must have been scared after being out in the rain.", cold and alone.

"It was probably its own fault for being out there.", the other commented, "I swear I would have left him out there if he would act like this."

"And there's the cold-hearted ice prince everyone loves to tolerate.", they teased, "So where's the kitten?"

"Asleep.", if he had to guess, "He hasn't moved much these past couple of days.", making him think it was sick from being in the rain, "I had the doctor look at him.", which basically confirmed his theory. Besides having caught a cold. The cat was, as the doctor put it, underweight for their age. With noticeable scars and wounds. Mostly focused on their arms and parts of their thighs. Couple with that being sick, they concluded they had no doubt been in a fog. Which could have been made worse the longer he stayed out there. Which would have been a long time, given the puddle he left when they were in the car. And what was left at the front entrance, "The doctor was able to clean them and bandage them up. Which was something else for him to do. Making sure they actually got their bandages changed and cleaned.

"Poor thing.", the other said thinking of an injured kitten, "It's amazing how what kind of people live in the world. Hurting and then abandoning a defenseless little kitten in the rain.", they tsked.

"Who indeed.", it wasn't an inclination of curiosity to the question, "Well as they say. Finder's keepers.", and considering the trouble he went through just to get the cat cleaned up and fed. Not to mention the mess that was made just bringing them into his house. And after all this time of continuously finding them coming back to his residence and even popping up. Perhaps it was time.

"So you're going to keep them?", that wasn't an interesting turn of events, "I was wondering when you were going to finally adopt them.", since he had found them almost three months to the day.

"Might as well.", he had already let them into the house and fed them, "Plus, it would be nice having something to take care of.", his parents always thought he would do well to take care of something other than himself. Give him a sense of 'responsibility'.

"Again, something you need to see to believe.", they said, "Think of it. Ice Prince Yue. Cat owner."

"Consider this.", Yue said, "Reporter Donny Morgan's. Automatized.", Yue warned.

Donny laughed, "Of course.", they brushed off a bit at the hollow threat, "Still it's rather cute. Having a little friend, besides me of course, would really help you come out of your shell a bit more."

"It will definitely make things a bit more interesting.", a little change in his routine, "He's rather quiet at the moment.", just lounging on the couch or maybe even looking out the window.

"Probably just wants some TLC.", Donny pointed out. "You give it a little affection here and there.", a pat on the head, some food, and a lot of attention now and then, "Next thing you know it's following you around."

Just the want to be near another they know will care for them.

"I'm sure even you can manage these simple tasks.", they added.

"You really want to go to the emergency room don't you?", Yue closed their books, "At any rate, it's time for class.", they pointed out.

"Mathematics and Statistics.", oh the joy of learning, "Perhaps something interesting will happen today.", and maybe even get them out of class for the day.

"Such as?"

Just then a buzz went off on Donny's phone.

"See!", Donny showed his phone, "An akuma alert.", and it was close by.

"Attention!", a voice came over the intercom, "This is Headmaster Reeds.", the headmaster spoke, "An akuma has spotted close by. All classes have been canceled for the moment. All students and staff are advanced to find a safe area to hide in until word is given that the threat has been dealt with.", they instructed an immediate evacuation of the campus for the time, "I've also been told to watch for...um, flying ducks.", as the effects apparently would cause people to play in the mud and refuse to take baths, "Again please remain calm and seek safe places to hide.", after the announcement the intercom went off.

"Rubber ducks and playing in the mud?, Donny hummed, "Must be another child akuma."

"And a waste of time.", Yue commented at the sheer ridiculousness of the current akuma, "What about not taking a bathe is the least bit threatening?", besides germs and possible hookworms.

"Most akuma's aren't threatening in the usual sense.", usually just someone having a bad day, "This week is more or less the same.", just some random person, a child, throwing a tantrum, "Want to help videotape the battle?"

"Why?", it had nothing to do with him.

"Who knows? Maybe we'll get to see the heroes in action.", up close.

"No interested.", Yue declined, "Honestly I don't see the appeal. Especially if they have trouble with the akuma's that had been made.", which again came down to the most ridiculous 'things' he had to witness, "Last week was someone trying to wrap the city in ribbons because they had lost their favorite bow. And just last week was a dentist who wanted to give everyone cavities because of an unruly patient."

"Well at the moment heroes and villains are the hot topics of the city.", with most stories dedicated to the heroes.

"Don't remind me.", he was already losing interest.

"Well, you can be disinterested.", Donny teased the other's mood for the day, "I actually want to get a look at the heroes. Especially one of the newer additions.", he mentioned, "Quite sad

"Do as you wish.", Yue had other business to handle, "With this open time I can use to finish my current project.", something he had been working on for months and was near completion, "Did you get what I told you?", he looked to the young journalist.

"Of course!", Donny declared, "I never shy away from a project. Especially one as interesting as this.", and when it was set on his lap he nearly hugged the other for giving such an interesting scoop, "I'm almost tempted to give my viewers a taste of what I've put together.", it was sure to turn a few heads and shake the city of Paris down to the core, "Couldn't I just give everyone a little tease?", something to keep them coming back for the full event.

"Do it and I will put you the ground.", very deep in a hole.

"You're no fun.", Donny teased, "But, fine I'll comply with your wish Mr. Ice Prince.", it wouldn't be a long wait and he never wanted to ruin the other's surprises, "So I'll bite my tongue.", lest the other bites it off himself.

"Again do as you wish.", as long as he kept his mouth shut, "I have some phone calls to make."

"Okay.", Donny smiled, "Good luck with your new kitty.", with that the boy rushed off. Calling his cameraman to meet him where the action was. Leaving Yue one of the few, if not only person, on campus. At least out in the open.

With a short exhale Yue took out his phone. He sent out a few texts. And took his leave.

The next few days would be critical to his project and he didn't need to waste time on ideal things. But, for now, he had a bit of shopping that needed to be done. Not to mention getting in touch with a few individuals for information and research he required from them. And of course, he would need to contact his parents to let them know how things were going in the city. Especially with his newest house guest that had basically taken up residence with him for the moment.

If things panned out. Perhaps he would become more permanent.

Just a few obstacles to resolve.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

A/N: Please commit and review. Until next time.


	2. Cloudy With(out) a Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is just searching for a little sunlight in the dense fog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Rated for vague mentions of blood, and mentions of self-injury and mild suicide reference.

"...And then finally the heroine in red and black managed to defeat the akuma with a bottle of baby powder.", Donny was regaling Yue with the highlights from the last battle with the latest akuma, "So what do you think?"

"Hn?", the boy made a small inkling of interest. Though never looking up from his book.

"Are you even paying attention?"

"I heard what you said.", he just didn't have any interest in it, "No matter how many times you repeat it the outcome is the same.", just with a new villian, different power, but same results, "Honestly it's become a matter of waiting.", to what came down to someone having a bad day. Then seeing them transformed into some weird or lazily thought out villian. Heroes come in, fight, and fix the problem in a wave of ladybugs. Everyone is happy. The victim is saved and returned to normal. And then it starts all over again.

"True some of the newest current akuma's haven't been much to grip about.", not that it stopped citizens from running around like chickens when it starts raining apple juice because someone spilled their drink on their new blouse in front of people. And got embarrassed because a couple of people laughed, "But, it keeps things interesting.", and breaks from the usual. Though it seemed that a supervillain appearing was becoming the usual, "Plus it makes for interesting content for my channel.", allowing him to branch out.

"Stepping away from the city gossip scene?"

"Of course not.", just dipping his toes in the water of a new flowing stream, "My last posts on the heroes garnered quite a bit of views for the blog.", more then he might expect, but still a good number of new scribers, "So much so I'm thinking of adding another segment onto to the lineup.", and post more information on the heroes.

"Out of the dozens of individuals reporting on the heroes and akuma's in the city.", he might be entering rather late into the game, "You'll definitely have competition."

"What fun would it be without it?", Donny did enjoy a good bit of fun while pursuing his passions, "Though given the actual number of sites who actually report on the heroes.", not counting the news, "I would say my chances are quite high.", because to be the best, one had to beat the best.

"Whatever keeps you busy.", Yue turned the page in his book, "This won't interfere with your other work?"

"Not too much.", Donny said, "The real issue is getting more footage for the blog.", which would involve him being able to get on-site when the attacks were happening. Readying to film and catch all the juicy details. Especially with the dynamic of the main duo of the Ladybug and Black Cat, "That could be a good topic to discuss on the blog."

"Again do what you want.", but don't forget what he needed to be done, "Is there a reason you called me out?", he questioned why Donny had called him out. Especially on the time, he should be handling his overly busy schedule.

"Nothing gets passed you.", Donny said, "I'm doing a project for my PR class.", which involved them making a short commercial to promote an item and sell it, "And what's a good product. Without a model.", which is why he had asked Yue out to the park.

"You want me to be your model?", for a class project of all things.

"Of course!", he exclaimed, "Nothing too big. Just a quick thirty-second video.", he illustrated the basics of his idea for his work, "And of course so high-quality shots of you."

"And what exactly am I selling?", he questioned what he would be modeling for. Even if he wasn't interested. Curiosity was another one of those instincts that got even the most pessimistic of individuals.

"What else? Tada!", he went into the small container that he had been sitting on when Yue had found him and came back up holding a box for Yue to see.

"Ice cream?", he looked at the package of frozen treats.

Donny nodded, "Of course!", he declared, "What's more refreshing on a nice spring day than a delicious and cool ice cream.", for which Donny had acquired some random ice cream for them to use, "All you have to do is sit at the fountain and pose.", enjoying the frozen treat. It was the perfect location and with the ideal food dor a sunny early spring day, "So, what do you think?"

"I suppose this is...okay.", it wasn't anything one needed to rush over, but it gave him something to do for the moment, "But, I swear if you misuse my photo's again.", he warned Donny of past incidents when he had used his image for one of his projects.

"One time.", during their first semester at high school, "Thanks to you we sold a lot of calender's for the journalism and multimedia club.", with Yue taking the spot of December on the calendar, "Luckily you were so popular with the female's students.", who snagged up boxes worth of calendars. Allowing the club to purchase much-needed supplies.

"And you were lucky I didn't sue you.", while he had no problem with picture taking in some aspects. Having grown accustomed to having his picture taken with family and even Donny when he took selfies from time to time. Even the one from the calendar incident wasn't bad. Just Yue sitting at the fountain drinking cocoa. For what Donny captioned 'Heat in Winter.'. It still had the aftermath of dealing with the number of 'fans'. Who pestered the boy for autographs and

"Still you have to admit you do have a capturing effect on people.", given his abnormal, if not enthralling appearance. Long hair that could only be characterized as white as snow. And eyes like two crystals. Light blue and cutting. Coupled with his cool, almost lone like personality. It quickly cemented him as the current 'Ice Prince' of Paris, "Not to mention all the hot chocolate the school cafeteria sold that winter.", he added.

"And now you want me to help you sell ice cream?" "Not sell. Promote.", it was basically a mock PR stunt to promote a non-branded item, "Simple."

Yui looked through the container of treats.

Donny was lucky he liked ice cream.

"I thought you might agree.", Donny commented, "Even a block of ice can be chipped away.", with the right tools. And for Yue, who concealed much of himself in silence and an outer fog that kept others at bay. If there was one way to get his attention. It was frozen treats.

"Don't push it.", Yue warned the other.

"I would never dream of it.", Donny assured, yet his smirk remained despite the obvious threat looming over him, "So how about a few tests shots?"

"Now?"

"Of course!", with a snap of his fingers Donny's crew had materialized to the area. Individuals from the media club Donny was apart of. Including his cameraman, Tim, who was practically Donny's second hand when it came to his videos. Not only filming the videos. But editing the material. So, of course, Donny would bring him along to help with his current project.

"Today is the perfect space for us to do some practice shots.", and get a feel for the final project. "Plus this space practically screams spring!", including the use of the fountain and surrounding trees in peak bloom. Budding on the branches with new leaves sticking out, "It would be nice if the sun would come out for a bit.", instead of stuck behind the clouds scattered around in clusters, "We'll just focus main focal points.", he eyed Yue who only gave an even look.

"Now then let's get everything set up. While Yue goes to make-up."

"Let's get this over with.", Yue would go along with this for a moment. Just take a couple of photos and then he could go home. As he was taken to the makeshift make-up area where he would be in the hands of Donny's personal artist. Who, for the most part, seemed to be able to do decent work with how Donny appeared during each of his videos. Yue was clear about what he would and would not use. Which, as one might guess, was a long list. Settling with only the basics since it was just a test shot.

So with a quick application of some blush and a little gloss for his lips. Yue felt ready enough. And was now stuck waiting for Donny and his crew to finish setting up the set space. To pass the time Yue took out his phone. Noting the time he opened his message board. And opened the link to a contact named, Kitty. A short message had already been sent to his phone...

'It happened again?'

Yue looked at the text for the moment.

'What did you do?'

He waited for a moment. Seeing the little three dots on the screen.

_'I made a mess.'_

_'How many this time?'_

_'3.'_

_'Don't lie to me.'_

_'Maybe 5.'_

_'Where?'_

_'Are you mad?'_

_'Where?'_

_'You're angry right?'_

_'I'm sorry.'_

A sad emoticon appeared right after the last text. Large eyes dripping with water.

_'Where did you do it?'_

_'I really tried.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Not feeling good again.'_

A sick emoticon appeared on his screen. Wearing a face mask over their mouth indicating illness.

_'What were you fed?'_

_'I had some cheese in my bag.'_

_'It didn't taste good.'_

_"It made me feel...empty.'_

_'What else?'_

_'Food?'_

_'What else did you do?'_

_'Same old same old.'_

_'Have you slept?'_

_'Not today. Or Yesterday. Maybe not tomorrow. Who knows.'_

_'You should sleep.'_

_'I forgot how.'_

_'How do you forget?'_

_'I can't. Though...I want to...'_

_'...'_

_'I went on my balcony last night.'_

_'I can see the garden. It looks so far away.'_

_'You've told me.'_

_'And so many flowers.'_

_'I've gotten the pictures.'_

_'Would you bring me flowers?'_

_'Why?'_

_'They're pretty.'_

_'Why would I bring you flowers?'_

_'Like you.'_

_'People love flowers.'_

_'Point?'_

_'Maybe soon I'll be a flower?'_

_'People love flowers. right?'_

_'How many times today?'_

_'Just once. No one will notice, right?'_

_'How do you get red out of silk?'_

_'Can you come to visit today?'_

_'Why?'_

_'Movies?'_

_'What are you doing?'_

_'Are you mad at me? I tried.'_

_'Not mad. Busy.'_

_'?'_

_'Taking pictures.'_

_'I want one.'_

_A smiling emoji appears._

_'You want a picture of me?'_

_'Can I have one?'_

_'...'_

_'Are you mad me?'_

_'No.'_

_'Please don't be mad. Can you come to find me again?'_

_'Where?'_

_'I don't remember.'_

_'How?'_

_'Everyone's disappearing. They left me. Come get me. Please.'_

_'Where are you?'_

_'...Can't...'_

_'Why?'_

_'Scared.'_

_'...'_

_'It hurts.'_

After a moment the texts stopped. Yue stared at the phone and the message thread. Noticing how their conversation became lost in a distortion of fog. That continued to trek and thicken with each passing moment. Not the first time. But, not the last.

He didn't have time for this.

For now, all they could do is head off into the unknown.

* * *

"Told you.", Donny practically sang as he teased Yue. Showing the numbers for his little project involving the other.

"What are you on about today?", Yue questioned with half-interest, "You've been smiling like a fool since I saw you this morning.", since they arrived at school the boy had practically grinned the moment Yue stepped foot into the school.

"Of course I am!", he grinned, "My blog has been blowing up with images I posted on my Instagram.", he pointed out the photos from the shoot they did in the park. Besides the ones with Yue eating ice cream in the park. The ones that really caught people's eyes were the ones involving the Ice Prince with a certain ball of blond sunshine. As they chatted and conversed by at the fountain. The cherry on top was the one of the blond-haired boy resting on Yue's shoulder as flower petals lightly drizzled overheard. With the sun beaming down over them after the clouds finally retreated. Creating a serene and almost romantic setting.

"It's rather charming seeing you in such a calm state.", and not sending off a killing aura to most living things that try to approach him, "The internet is ablaze about the photos of you and the sunshine boy.", commenting on their interactions between the two, "Suffice to say, the shot was a success!", he declared.

"People are this obsessed over a photo?"

"A photo of a known celebrity, a model, resting on the shoulders of a prince standing guard to protect them.", Donny illustrated.

Yue gave a short exhale before returning to the photos and eyeing the comments. Which were mostly positive comments when looking at the ones of him and the blond model together. While their interaction was short and more one-sided. It didn't stop people from making their own own assumptions and opinions. Especially from a bunch of photos posted only days ago.

_'So adorable!'_

_'Is that Adrien Agreste?'_

_'The sun finally came out #SunnywithaChanceofSmiles!'_

_'Whose is that with him?'_

_'An angel?'_

_'Genuine.'_

_'So much different than other photos.'_

_'#NoFilters.'_

"So is that where you were during the whole akuma fiasco?", Donny inquired, "Cuddling up with the Prince of Paris.", again he teased earning a leer from the Ice Prince.

"Do you want to see the inside of an iceberg?", because Yue had a warning look on his face.

"Well excuse me. But, when one of my closets friends is seen literally holding a model of all people. You know I have to have details.", it was his nature as a journalist and gossiper.

"I wasn't holding him.", correcting the other was leaning on him, "We bumped into each other during when the fog rolled in.", courtesy of a newly akumatized Stormy Weather. Who again, brought magical mayhem in the form of a fog that developed and consume the whole city. Making people practically blind and unable to see their anything even an inch from their face.

In Yue's case, he ended up literally bumping into the other completely by accident. And once the two actually recognized each other, the blond practically clung to him. Even to the point of nearly going into a panic attack when they nearly separated while trying to maneuver through the dense fog.

' _I'm tried. Don't be mad. Don't leave.'_

In the end, they, or rather Yue, found them a bench to sit and wait it out. Where they sat in relative silence until the situation was handled and the weather returned to normal.

"It was a simple coincidence.", and nothing more.

"Of course it was.", Donny said, not buying the whole excuse, but not pressing much more. When Yue was in his mode to be secretive Donny knew to tread carefully. Least he risks the other turning and biting his tongue out, "It's still a cure photo."

Yue only gave a slight roll of his eyes and returned to his workbook.

* * *

As the day went by, as predicted, Yue was faced with the constant presence of his classmates and fellow students. Commenting on the photos posted on Donny's blog. Including the ones of his photoshoot and of course the one of him with the model Adrien Agreste. Who, for some reason, had posted on the photo.

_'Thanks for the shoulder. Such a peaceful presence in dark times.'_

Sparking even more talk and theories of the photo. Including Yue's connection with the model. Many believing Yue had 'protected' and kept Adrien safe during the akuma attack. Which, for some, made him a hero. Even though Yue didn't exactly pay much interest to it. But, it didn't change the dynamic of people practically calling him one. Which of course took advantage of when he could if only to tease Yue.

By the end of the day, after dealing with the usual group of Yue's unofficial fan club. He and Donny were preparing to leave. With Donny traveling with Yue as they did almost every other day. Commenting the proof of Donny of Yue's right hand and closets person at the school to the titled 'Ice Prince'.

As they prepared to board the car a voice called out.

"Wait! Wait!", looking down the street the two caught sight of someone running towards them.

"Another fan of yours?", Donny commented earning a disinterested look from Yue. On that note, the driver had stepped in front of the two. Nicknamed the 'Wolf', he was assigned as Yue's personal driver and bodyguard. So when an unknown individual, even a high school girl, came running towards them. He went into action and stood as a wall. Which the girl, unfortunately, had the misfortune of running into when she tried to stop herself.

"Hey...!?", composing herself she looked up at the guy, only to receive a sharp look from the Wolf. A look that had frightened and sent many back in caution. Like the feral look of a wild wolf ready to strike in one moved the wrong way.

"You're the host for Breaking New's Paris right?", Alya found Donny's eyes.

"Correct!", Donny confirmed, "Are you a fan? Sorry, but I'm not doing autographs at the moment.", he half-joked, "But, seriously we are in a rush. So you'll have to excuse us...Sorry, I didn't catch your name.", though he never asked for it.

"Alya.", she said, "Alya Ceasire.", she introduced herself firmly, "I'm the creature and reporter for the Ladyblog.", she stated her conditionals proudly.

"So you are.", Donny noted the name and the face. Having seen many videos on the blog of her running into danger trying to get the first scoop of the heroes and akuma's, "I thought I recognized you."

"Are you really doing this now?", Yue spoke to himself in Japanese.

"Is there something I can help you with? If you're looking for a mind to pick, I suggest making an appointment.", and not just running up to someone on the street.

"Actually I do mind.", she said.

"Oh? And why is that?", he questioned.

"It's about the photos you took.", She brought up, "The ones with your friend.", she eyed Yue who didn't look to be paying attention.

"And what would that be?", Donny inquired leaning in a bit.

"Nothing personal. But, I think your photos were used out of context.", she mentioned how people were making opinions on the photos he had posted a couple of days ago on his blog and personal account online.

"And how is that?", Donny asked.

"Well for starters the photos were used without our friend's permission.", commenting how they had made him uncomfortable since he didn't know they were being taken.

"Oh really? And would this friend be?", Donny questioned.

"Her name is Lila, Lila Rossi.", Alya mentioned, "She's a close friend of mine and models for the Agreste Brand."

"And this is relevant how?" Donny questioned lightly, "I don't remember seeing her in any of the photos I took."

"No. But, some of your fans have been commenting on the photo.", Alya brought up, "Mostly writing some negative things about her."

"And that's my problem how?", Donny waived off, "If your friend has a problem she needs to get over it. Especially if she's getting upset over some pictures of two friends sharing ice cream and sitting together.", even if one was sleeping on the other's shoulders.

"Friends?", Alya blinked, "Look it's not about ice cream or anything like that. The photos are being taken out of context.", she mentioned how people, mostly those who were fans of Donny's, were practically shredding the Italian girl and her work as a model. With comments that brought the girl to tears.

"You don't say?", Donny said with a slight inclination of surprise, "It's the internet. Any photo can be misconstrued.", and people were known to go into and after anything that got uploaded. Good or bad, "I have no control over what people do."

"This is a waste of time.", Yue commented, "Listen, Tabloid girl."

"Tabloid girl?"

"If your friend has a problem with photos she wasn't even in that's her business.", not there's or those who had their own opinions of what can only to labeled as her lack of skill in the profession she got into, "And as I stated, the one in question, your friend. Gave consent to be in the photos."

"But he..."

"He didn't say anything. Your friend did.", he corrected her with her own statements, "Her opinion means about as much to me as yours. Given the meager excuse you try to give in an attempt to have them removed.", without any reason other then her 'friend' told her another friend didn't like them, "Now if your done wasting our time we have better things to do to listen to someone like you preaching a shallow lesson about context in content. Especially considering the trash which you call news. Tabloid girl.", with that Yue stood and grabbed his stuff, "Donny, let's go."

"Bye-bye.", Donny waved to Alya who stood there with her mouth agape as she watched the two boys enter the car and drive off.

* * *

At the Agreste Mansion...

"Mr. Agreste.", Vincent began, "I wanted to talk to you about the photos from the shoot earlier this week."

"Is there a problem?", to the point he had to come to his office and practically give a nearly twenty-minute report of sorts to the veteran model.

"There is an issue I have to bring up.", he said, "It involves the young Agreste and this model you continue to partner him with.", mentioning how in the last shoots Adrien has been in with Gabriel's 'muse', Ms. Rossi, the product has been less than stellar. Gradually losing light as time with on. Especially when it came to Adrien. Who would shine like sunshine in all his photos. Had become dim right before people's eyes. At least the ones who actually paid attention. People like Vincent, who as a professional, had worked with the Agreste's for many promotions. Including the early years of Adrien's career in the industry.

Noticing how in the last couple of weeks the boy was practically a zombie. Eyes looking hollow and distant when not in front of the camera. Only to slip on a mask and practice smile that fooled those who refused to look past the noticeable cracks in features. It was to a point that most of the photos, against his wishes, were photoshopped and edited on the orders of Gabriel. Who ignored many opinions and suggestions to give Adrien, his star model, and son, a break. Before he burnt out.

And for weeks it went like that.

Earlier this week seemed no different. Another shot to promote the upcoming spring line. Again with Adrien, looking more tired than ever. Working with the 'muse', that Italian girl, again. And again as Vincent suggested bringing in someone new and more experienced. Again his words feel on the deaf ears. And as the shot went on the photographer was getting more frustrated with the Italian girl who refused to follow a simple instruction and emote the right expression.

It was only when, by some miracle, an akuma attack disrupted the shot. Sending many running for safety. Including Vincent who, like many, became lost in a literal a fog. Forcing him to sit and wait for things to clear up.

And once they did, another miracle happened the following days. In the form of photos posted online.

"These two have such good chemistry.", Vincent pointed out the authenticity of the photos compared to the ones before, "The brightness of Adrien, mixed with the sheer coolness of this young man.", created a balance that both complemented and completed what the direction of the shoot. With a look that both ensnared those who looked, but kept people on their toes.

"It still wasn't what was ordered for the shoot."

"Si, but the photos from before didn't give off the same energy as before.", pointing out the difference of the models. With the first batch looking forced and unresponsive. As one was trying to hard to look happy. And the other just wasn't trying at all, "However the ones were taken at the park capture the look of closeness and familiarity.", and the desire to get close to one another, "No offense, but the last model had Adrien look like a caged animal.", ready to bite his own arm off if his partner got any closer to him anymore then she already had, "While this one. Adrien practically melts into the other's shoulder.", with a look of calmness and trust that he was safe.

"Mr. Vincent believes we should use these photos for the new aids.", Natalie reported to Mr. Agreste the photographer's idea.

"One photo has gained more positive feedback then the two rolls of film I used when doing the shoots with Adrien and Rosy.", suggested to completely redo the shot.

"Ms. Rossi and Adrien were chosen to promote the new brand of spring wear.", Mr. Agreste reminded the photographer, "Not a strange boy."

"Well that 'strange boy' is gaining quite a buzz.", pointing out the comments from one photo alone, "The other photo's just don't have that grabbing factor.", they had people clamoring for more. With many thinking, this was the new promotion for the Agreste Brand Spring Collection, "If we keep using the same old model, other than Adrien of course, people will just brush it off as nothing special.", just another promotion.

"Your suggestions are noted.", with the low possibility for consideration, "If that's all. You're dismissed."

"Of course.", Vincent relented. Deciding there was no point kicking a dead horse at this moment. Especially with someone like Gabriel Agreste, "I'll go finish touching up the photos. Again.", and with that, the photographer took his leave. Prepared to, again, watch the sun get slowly snuffed off. And inside, feeling numb.

* * *

As the days would pass the photographs from the park with Yue and Adrien continued to be a big topic at College Voltaire. However, as a new week came the dynamic had shifted in a surprising way. It was during the lunch period when Yue and Donny had found themselves surrounded by their classmates.

"Can you believe the mess they wrote?"

"I know it's such a crock."

"Are you guys?", the students asked. Wandering the male's opinion of what could only be construed as a smear campaign against Donny. Over the weekend an article had popped up on the Ladyblog under an anonymous pen. In the article, it basically called out Donny and his blog for misusing information and taking advantage of other people's notoriety for views. Including citing the photos he had used prior and accused him of bullying others on the platform. Save to say the internet was stunned and was slowly escalating.

"Isn't this adorable?", Donny commented as he went through the article, "Look she even used big words in her posts. And even quoted a number of recognizable names.", he pointed out the number of quotes and links from close sources to the writer of the article.

"There's even a quote about you Yue.", Donny pointed out.

' _The one in the photo, who shall not be named, is a close affiliate to Morgon's. And has used the photo to garner attention and recognition on the notoriety of the model Adrien Agreste.'_

"She's aiming big, isn't she?", Donny looked to Yue who was on his phone and engrossed in whatever he was doing. Never acknowledging the debate among the students. Who figured Yue was in thought and refused to disturb him. Seeking more vocal input from Donny. Who the article was officially targeting. With Yue being more of an accessory since he was not only friends with Donny. But, in the photos.

_'I'm sorry. Don't be mad. I tried.'_

_'I made a mistake.'_

_'Don't leave.'_

"I'll leave this to you Morgan's.", Yue said as he ended the message thread with one last text.

"Of course.", he grinned and began typing on his tablet, "I should have something ready before the end of the free period.", something nice and simple. He would even be gentle.

Yue was silent. But, gave a look that said all Donny needed to do. He didn't have to be rough. But, it shouldn't be without mercy.

_'I can't see you.'_

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *


	3. The Ice Prince Commeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm comes when no one expects and leaves behind destruction no one will forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language, cursing, mentions of sexual harassment, and salt. Lot's of salt.

A/N: I feel as though this is one big prolong for the real story. Is that weird? I'll give more details in the next and possible final chapter of this story. Which is a compilation of other, shorter stories between the main character and Adrien. I came up with the idea after reading one too many bad Adrien Salt fanfictions that have been popping up recently. And while this isn't salt in the conventional way, at least to Adrien, it does contain a few twists.

If you have any questions about the stories PM me or leave them in the comment sections.

* * *

To Me You Are: Chapter 2: The Ice Prince Commeth

* * *

In the world of business knowing your competition was essential to always remain in a position to sustain or surpass. However, without the proper perception of your own business. The slightest mistake leaves an opening to crushed before you knew it.

* * *

Entering the school was not as complicated as one would think. Yue had been dropped off at the front of the school. Telling the driver to take a couple of laps. He didn't expect to be there long.

Just long enough.

Upon walking into the hallways he found exactly what he was expecting. The sight of students bustling down the halls in no direction. Eyes their devices and huddled in groups as they watched and listened. Entranced by the information they were viewing. Allowing Yue to casually walk down the halls unnoticed by the sheer number that occupied almost every corridor and open space within the building.

Hearing voices overlap as the emotions of each student shifted with each passing moment of their viewing. Some breaking off now and then to locate a friend or group before speeding off in another direction.

As he continued his walk he took note of the beginnings of the crumbling castle as it was. Students stuck to their phones. Running up and down the hallways. As many pointed at the screens. Some laughed, others gasped. Some cried and there was no shortage of glares and glances from the information pouring out. So into their little worlds Yue was able to slip down the halls like a unsuspecting breeze.

Turning down the hallway something caught his eye. Three girls and a boy standing in front of one of the classroom doors. One of them had her hands on the handle trying to pry it open. Stopping to pound on the door repeatedly.

"Open this door right now!", one of the girls shouted, demanding whoever was inside to unlock the door.

"We just want to talk.", another, softer voice, said. Trying to coax whoever was inside with more with sugar, "We're not mad, honest."

"We know you're in there.", the first, more aggressive of the three girls said, "You need to explain things now."

"We just want you to talk to us. Everyone is confused.", the second girl said with a softer tone.

"Maybe she's not in there.", the third girl suggested.

"She's in there.", the first girl said without hesitation, "You can't hide in there forever.", the girl warned at the door, "We trusted you. We gave you everything we had. And now...now...ugh!", she slammed her head against the door. Shocking the other two girls.

"Violet?"

With another groan, the girl named Violet took off. Anger ever-present against her delicate features. The other two following them.

When the three had left and their figures in the distance. Yue went up to the door. A fresh mark still on the door from the girls constant strikes against the wood. And listening closely he heard a shuffling noise inside.

Guess Violet was right.

Bringing his hand up he tightened it into a fist before knocking on the door. While he figured no one was going to let him in he decided to take the initiative and open the door. Taking a hold of the door knob he gave it a couple of test turns. And feeling it was locked, he decided on the next step.

With a grip and turn he broke the handle.

There was a noticeable clattering on the other side. One from the knob falling off from being broken so suddenly. The other would be characterized as shuffling. Confirming someone was in there already. And as he opened the door he saw Rose. Sitting on the floor with a shocked expression. Added to the watery look if her eyes and the mascara running down her cheeks. Evidence she had been crying.

Yue walked in and quickly shut the door. Carefully he approached the girl on the floor. Reaching into his jacket he pulled out a small piece of fabric and handed it to the pixie-haired girl.

"I...thank you.", she carefully took the cloth and began cleaning her eyes of tears.

"If I could ask, what seems to be troubling you?", he questioned. As he suspected it only took a little push and sympathy to have the girl spill her tears as it was.

"It's just...", she looked down at her phone sitting on her lap, "I tried talking to Prince Ali. To explain to him about the charities...", she had gotten an odd message earlier that he needed to talk to her urgently about the charities and donations. Part of her thinking he wanted to donate more money or maybe even wanted more information.

It was only when she finally calmed him down a bit, did she receive an earful.

"He told me they were all fake.", she cried, "All the donations. The money we raised.", it was all gone, "His team looked into them and tried to figure out what was happening with the funds.", and what they found was that no charity existed, "Now Prince Ali is upset and thinks I lied to him.", his voice was so angry. Furiously accusing her of lying to him and deceiving him with a fake charity.

"So you didn't know the charities was fake?", he figured as much. The intelligence level was quite interesting, if not sad, for the people in this school alone.

"No!", she denied, "I would never do something like that!", especially fake a charity that is supposed to help children, "But, Prince Ali says he couldn't find any information or proof any of the charities existed. And I didn't know what to tell him.", not that she could say anything. Even as she tried to defend herself it only made the prince more upset. Before telling her how disappointed he was in both being tricked and lied to by someone he thought was his friend.

Before cutting off all communications between them. And hanging up the phone.

"When I tried to call him back...nothing.", her number had been blocked. Even emailing him proved ineffective as she had been blocked their as where. Giving her no way to contact him, "I don't know what happened.", it only got worse when her club confronted her about missing funds from the Scrapbooking club account. With withdrawals no one remembered making.

Even Rose was at a loss. But, the club kept pressing her more and more about the missing funds and donations. And feeling overwhelmed she ran. Hiding in a classroom and locking the door.

"I don't know what happened.", she cried.

"What happened to the charities you asked him to donate too weren't real.", Yue explained bluntly.

"Not real?", her voice sounded hoarse.

"According to investigations the charities weren't legitimate.", with no actual evidence they even existed, "My guess is that Prince Ali and his foundation are going to be under investigation for misappropriating funds."

Investigation? Funds?

"Simply put, if there are no records of the money being used for what it was donated for then it counts as fraud and misuse of funds.", he couldn't make it any simple, "Which is why Prince Ali is upset. No charities means that money was put somewhere and spent.", and not for what was intended.

"Is that why he's mad at me?", because of missing money for charities.

"Well you did talk him into giving donated money to what he and his foundation believed was charity for multiple causes.", sick kids, animals, and the environment, "Once this gets out that there were no charities people will think the money misused.", and their first look will be at the Royal family, "A scandal like this could make it harder for the Prince to raise money.", with people always looking at him skeptical with missing funds for multiple charities, that did not exist. And with no logs to prove where they went.

"Oh no!", Rose cried, "This is horrible! Terrible!", she didn't have any words for how upset she was, "Prince Ali must be so upset. That's why the members of the club were angry too.", the money was all gone and there was no sign of where it went, "I can never face them again!", she placed her face in her hands.

Cold eyes looked down on the wilting flower. Sniveling and shriveling under the bombardment hitting her. Surely she would break without her usual protection. No friends to comfort her or shade her from the intense storm coming through.

Though perhaps there was a way to make something out of dying petals.

* * *

As lunch came the talk in the cafeteria was in full swing. Students clustered and talking of the days' events that had been stewing in their minds for hours. Creating a marinade of hot gossip and cold talks. Confusion, disbelief, anger, sadness, and overall sense of shock as news continued to pour in over the web. Some were even having a laugh at the girls expense and the expense of others for the ridiculous tales they believed were true.

Yue taking a seat in the middle of the cafeteria. His presence pleasantly ignored in favor of people caught up in the news that had burst into their lives and shaken the city.

He would give credit to Donny for his work in releasing the information. Giving segment, after segment over his blog. Of various exposes that had quickly gone viral and eclipsed even the ones of the heroes and the daily akuma. Paled to capture the attention that most of Paris and the world had no doubt viewed.

"Can you believe this?"

"Did you see the new post?"

"So it was all a lie."

"Total phony. No joke."

"Such a fake."

"Jagged Stone released a statement..."

"Audrey Bourgeois is not happy."

"And the heroes said...!"

"She lied about that too!"

"Never even been there."

"Such a liar!"

It was like a wildfire. Ignited and released without restriction. Fueled by curiosity and raw emotions of those who passed it on. Since many people had seen the flood of articles and forums revealing the actual truth. Which had no doubt soured people's opinions of the girl. Her once loving and loyal group of followers turned on her. As the truth hit them like a car in a hurricane.

From her so-called connections and amazing feats of bravery and impossible skill. To the revelation of her 'clean' medical history. Revealing how she faked her disabilities and medical leaves. And even her attendance to so-called special events that either didn't happen or she was proven never to be apart of. People were shocked, surprised, and more importantly outraged. After more and more information came to light most people were in a frenzy. Stores had taken down any merchandise with the girl's face on it fearing the coming backlash from the public should they remain. Torn pictures littered the floors after being ripped from magazines and posters yanked from the walls mercilessly. To even videos springing up of former followers and fans burning autographs, pictures, and even merchandise they had bought connected to Rossi of any kind.

Many feeling duped, used, and above all betrayed. Eclipsing even the most dedicated of fans. Which were dwindling as more and more information was released.

At the school alone students and staff were talking about the girls fall from grace. Mostly from feeling tricked and conned by the girl's crocodile tears. Revelations she had no disabilities or injuries of any kind. That she had never done the things she had bragged so proudly about or even who they believed she was. That her cries were only ruses to garner sympathy and paint her as a poor victim. When in truth she was nowhere near a victim. Only a trickster and a cheat.

Yue watched from his spot in the eye of the growing storm. Seeing the fruits fall from the tree after being struck so vigorously. And down they came. And though they tried to seem surprised, to him they were only trying to save face from being fleeced like the sheep they were. Trying to act as though they were completely ignorant or didn't really believe the Italian girl's tales. The true act of sheep.

And while some would go through the motions of wither trying to play it off or follow the crowd of emotions. Others would find themselves more or less the black sheep of the groups. The one's that baws the loudest and brought the rest of the group to follow the piper to what they believed as the paradise.

And they were easy to spot.

Even as things were just beginning the eyes betrayed the owners. From glances and comments to certain individuals would give the path to a lesser consequence for those ready to sacrifice another to avoid the butcher's blade. Or in this case, social exile. Expunging the ranks to cleanse the rest. Leaving them to the wolves for the sake to save themselves.

And now it was just a matter of keeping up with the rest. Follow the herds and call to the same tune. A survival game where no one could afford to be singled out as the weak link.

"Hello?"

"Good morning to you as well Ice Prince.", a voice came over the phone.

"Morgans.", Yue noted, "What's happening on your end?"

"The word pandemonium might not cover the volume of how this story is spreading.", even his website alone was feeling the heat of the amount of traffic it was getting, "This expose is one of the most talked-about pieces on the internet.", even the major news network was beginning to pick it up and reporting it. But, points only came to who got it first.

"I would think so.", he made sure the story was the top of everyone's radar. Reaching out to the major stations, presses, and every popular media station once Donny had ran the story.

"It's a firestorm. Though I predict a cold snap coming in for some choice individuals when the other pieces drop.", Donny mentioned.

"Keep those on the back burner for now. Rossi is the only target at the moment.", and he was prepared to hit her as many times as needed.

"I'll say. Everyone is just taking jabs at the Miss Con Artist.", College Voltaire one of the many places watching it all go down, "Of course there are those few little sheep trying to defend her.", from the comments trying to basically turn opinion and protect the girl from haters. Though with more and more information coming out the defending comments were becoming scarce. Especially with the level by which the crimes were and statements from those who had become targets themselves of the girl's tricks and manipulations.

"There was also some long-winded statement that popped up on the Ladyblog.", the usual song and dance at this point. Trying to paint the reports as fake and called out individuals targeting a good person, "There was even some live statement from the author defending her 'best friend' from the lies and slander of those trying to bully her.", Donny had looked at the statement and video. Adding the link to his blog for people to view and give their two cents.

"Of course she did.", Yue didn't need to bet on whether Ceasire would try and act as the girl's knight. Again proving how her friend was being unfairly targeted by jealous or petty individuals. And that Rossi was an innocent victim being bullied and dragged. Ignoring the proof literally being plastered and streamed all over the media.

"Don't know what good that she can do.", even with the Ladyblog's notoriety it wasn't like it can sway against major news stations or popular press companies. Against people and companies with years upon years of credibility under their belts. Seasoned veterans who could have debunked Rossi from a side glance, "From the numbers I've seen most of her loyal viewers are jumping ship.", losing dozens by the handful. Not helping that the author was in bad standing as it was with her practices of handling negative reviews and recent posts as of late, "She mostly basing her defense on Rossi's statements alone and trying to paint her friend as the victim.", though given the comments he had seen it was losing it effect. People needed proof and evidence. Sympathy only went so far. And that well was tapped out.

"It's not like she has anything else to use.", from what he was hearing his predictions were coming true. No sooner had the debunking stories came out did the Ladyblog get hit with a number of grievances and complaints. Against not only it's credibility. But, the single writer of the blog to put out factual news. Especially with the growing number of findings against not only the articles in question but its sources. Given the practices, those same sources were used and it was plain to see.

"Just remember to release the information in small doses.", with each one it would slowly poison the target until she collapsed from trying to fight off the last wave. Becoming lethal to even the slightest touch. And he wanted to draw it out as long as needed.

"Got it.", with a mock salute the call was ended.

Donny might be over-excited at times. But, Yue wouldn't deny he got results and could keep an audience. He was professional if still green. He could control himself when necessary but still needed someone to keep him in check if he got too excited for a story. Yet, unlike so many, he had limits and an actual plan. Not needlessly jumping into a situation without options.

He'll make sure things continue on his end.

As for Yue...

"Um, excuse me?", a voice came.

Peering to the side Yue saw his guest.

"Sabrina.", he noted seeing the young teen had come up to his table. And on time. Promptness was one of the girl's strong suits as a right hand. That and doing jobs on instruction.

"Hi, um, Yue.", she took her seat at the table. Setting her books down. He noticed her outfit. Less flashy as it had been the last couple of days. No longer wearing the little gifts and treats by her 'owner'. Showing them off for all to see and envy in. Perhaps they had lost their luster. Or more likely she didn't want anyone to see her now. A dog without a master. Kicked and abandoned in the coming weather.

"Did you get the papers I asked for?", he questioned placing his phone to the side for the moment.

"Oh right!", going into her bags she handed him a small stack of papers. Taking them Yue quickly skimmed over them to make sure they were what he requested. And, to say the least, he was impressed.

"Good.", he noted, "Thank you for completing my request.", a small comment, but quickly taken by the girl who swelled up at the compliment.

"Thank you.", she began, taking the complement of completing her deeds correctly, "It took bit of work. But, I manage to get the records from the main office.", getting passed the secretary to go through the school public records and club portfolios.

"Hn.", Yue continued to look through the folder, "The school actually manages to keep decent records at least.", he half expected a more challenging process to get what he needed, "From what you told me. I believe there is actual leverage to your claims.", his comment gave Sabrina an added air of relief, "And coming to me with this was rather bold of you.", especially since he could have just walked away and paid her no attention.

"I didn't think anyone would believe me about her.", though after the fallout Sabrina felt some of the harder brunt of the backlash. Especially from students looking to confront Lila about the stories she had told. And basically becoming her gopher she was singled out and left alone to handle the growing ire from people seeing the Italian girl for answers.

Yet surprised when Yue had come up to her and requested her for her assistance. And though hesitant, upon hearing the request something told her it was best to complete the task.

"Honestly I thought you were mad at me too.", almost everyone she passed had some kind of comment and silent glare towards her. Mostly because of her association with Lila or most of her classmates. She even had to turn off her phone because of the comments she, or rather Lila, was getting from individuals that had been given Sabrina's phone number. Because she had been built as a personal assistant rather than an actual friend. Something Sabrina had been finding out after answering one too many phone calls and comments. From people upset and looking for the now silent Italian girl who wasn't answering any calls or texts. Even from her.

"If anything they should be talking with that so-called reporter and the rest of the flock of sheep in that classroom.", he mentioned, knowing they were being listened to by other people. Yet, most of his current focus was the 'dog' in front of him. Timid and vulnerable due to the lack of shelter she was accustomed. With no means of defense she would need to stay close to an even bigger figure in order to survive. Nows she was being cornered by others.

"I wish.", she adjusted her glasses, "After all the news broke everyone has been pretty much...preoccupied.", trying to either defend, attack or in some case save face.

"You mean kissing that girls cuts and coddling her like a child.", he commented on what he was sure were happening, "You think after all this they would learn their lesson."

"I don't know about that.", Sabrina said, "Most of the students are headstrong.", she commented rather flatly. Though she could only speak from experience with her classmates and how they usually dealt with certain situations.

As of recent, not that well.

"That merely an excuse to hide one's stupidity and pride.", both of which defined many of the clusters of sheep that were in the kittens class, "Though I don't believe anyone can weep for them.", it would be never-ending and a waste of time and energy, "Though I'm curious why you aren't off looking for your 'friend'.", he mentioned.

"Not like I haven't tried.", admittedly in times like this she wanted to stick close to her friends. Which was usually Chloe, who was now off with Marinette of all people. And Lila, who was practically ghosting her calls and ditched her. Leaving her to fend for herself in the growing storm which was escalating as time passed, "Which is why I'm surprised when you came to ask me for a favor.", considering all this was highly his doing. Adding how the world was practically burning and he was cool as ice, "I would think someone like you would have some underlying to do work like this.", he certainly had a good number of followers from what she had seen. Friends and fans.

"Didn't want to get your hands dirty.", the statement came out before she knew she had spoken it out loud.

"I don't need someone to follow me or do things I can do myself.", it would only make him look weak and useless. As if he had trained all that time just to be treated like some fragile figurine to look pretty or live off his family name.

It was disgraceful.

"If I want something done. Then it will be by my own hands.", having others apart of his projects and plans were just what needed to be done, "Which includes my school work and any outside activities.", most of which required action of various kinds. Mental and physical. And trying to pawn it off without reason would only look bad on him.

"S-Sorry.", she said quickly, "I didn't mean to assume...it's just...I usually end up with people who just want me to do stuff for them.", usually resulting in her becoming someone's personal servant or slave in most senses. And most commonly the fall person.

"People will lean on those they know will bend to pressure.", and Sabrina was easily bendable. Her need to be useful and protected made her an easy target for those who could win her graces with a few choice words and incentives. Like friendship and partnership. Simple words for damaged self-esteem, "It's only when you come out from the pressure and keep from under it can you show how far you can go.", that was when the trues person's worth came to light for all to see.

"Your assistance was for two main reasons.", he said, "Your ability to follow the instructions with little to no falter. And of course, your loyalty to whom you follow and the results you provide..", he explained, "And while others might see it as a weakness. That show of loyalty allows you access to sites most would never see. Sides that are hidden and only shown during ties of comfort that your superiors take for granted."

"Right?", she seemed to understand. Even just a little, "Still I knew she wasn't being truthful. But, this...", this was a new level of deception, "I didn't think I would ever know such evil.", it makes her time with Chloe look like child's play compared to the knowledge she had been given.

How she missed those ignorant days.

"Trust me.", Yue said skimming through the papers, "There is much worse in this world.", his words were cold and ominous that Sabrina couldn't help freeze. Even without being looked at.

For a moment it looked like the two would finish lunch in somewhat silence. However, the atmosphere shifted as the doors of the cafeteria opened. Many looked to see Alya had practically stormed into the cafeteria. With her boyfriend and many of her classmates following right behind her. Though a couple seemed less enthused as they approached Yue's table. Not that he expected anything less. With her boyfriend looking to try and calm her down. Along with Juleka and Mylene. While those of Kim, Ivan, and Alix were just there to look intimidating. Yet, falling to do so when it came to Yue. Who watched them approach.

"Right, it's that time.", for another bravado speech from the peanut brained gallery. Guess the girl decided to rally her troops as it were. In a latch ditch effort to come after him and try to force his hand, "Good morning Tabloid Girl. Sheep.", he acknowledges the small group.

Alya huffed. Holding her glare aimed at Yue. While many students on the sidelines flinched back at the intensity of the look. Yue held his cool expression. Only moving to place the papers to the side.

"Did you need something Tabloid girl?", Yue questioned, "I was in the middle of a conversation.", though he figured the girl would care. Ready to explode on the boy.

Alya slammed her hands on the table. Another intimidation tactic to convey her emotions.

Yue didn't even pass an impressed glance.

"I don't know what your problem is.", she began.

"You don't know much of anything do you?", he returned, "But please, continue.", he offered her to complete her speech. Though he wouldn't expect less.

"Ever since you walked into our school, our lives, you have made it some kind of mission to mess with us and anyone you've come across.", she accused.

"Trust me I would have thoroughly loved never meeting with you, I would.", for many different reasons, "But, getting back on topic. Do you have one? Or any point to why you've stormed into the cafeteria with your herd and stampeded towards me?", like a bunch of calves having a tantrum.

"All you've done is act like some cold, unfeeling jack-hole to everyone you've met.", making statements and looking down on everyone else.

"And you've been such a sugar plum haven't you?", Yue said, "From rummaging through my personal belongings and making comments on your little blog about how I'm just the worse person.", pointing out the comments she had made in her public forum, "And lest we forget insinuating I hold any feelings other than disgust for that 'thing' you refer to as a best friend.", stating for all to know his dislike for the girl without any hesitation.

"You have to be one of the most disrespectful, heartless, jerks I have ever met!"

"You know nothing about me.", Yue said, "The first time I even met you or you're group, you and them, had come to the conclusion I was, how did you say it, an Ice Prince.", a title he had long since accepted, "And not because I did anything to you. It was because I wouldn't bask in the low lights of your friend. Who apparently doesn't know the meaning of the word no or go away.", stating that he expressed no interest in the girl and stated his distaste for her invading his space, "And of course she goes crying to her flock of fools."

"We aren't fools.", Alya fumed, "And of course we come to the aid of a friend being harassed by some pretentious ice prince."

"It's not a crime to have standards, Tabloid girl.", Yue stated, "Unlike you and your friend who will wade through down in the trash for any semblance of value. I make it standard not to associate with common parasites."

"Parasites?", she raised an eyebrow.

"As in individuals who try to worm their way into the rich blood of others and feed like common leeches in order to sustain their lifestyles.", which by definition made Yue want to steer clear of the Italian girl and any of her associates, "Your friend is no better, if not lower, than a blood-sucking parasite.", and Yue choose not to be her meal.

"That is such a lie!", Alya yelled drawing more attention, "She was only trying to be friends with you."

"Yes throwing herself onto me like some cheap fabric and trying to cling to anyone with a monetary intake higher than your entire classes IQ.", that explained everything, "She's a social chaser. She clings to anyone who can get her to a higher point than she could ever reach. Because she lacks the skill and drive to stand on her without crying like a child.", he illustrated to Alya and the onlookers.

"And friends?", that was a laugh worth about a cent, "I don't have to try and make friends with everyone that decides to approach me. Nor do I have to accept unwanted and at most pushy advances from individuals who can't understand personal boundaries.", and respecting someone's personal space and not touching because they think it's okay, "And furthermore, even without being open emotionally as people think, I make it a point not to socialize with individuals who can't use common sense. Or the brain cells Kami gave a bowl of miso soup tofu. And take the words of someone so openly and without question."

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"It means, Tabloid girl, that among the many things you have proven. Facts aside. Is how easily swayed you are when it comes to information. Even when they have no merit or evidence. Basically you're a hypocrite."

"I am not!"

"Domo. Hypocritical child.", he corrected, "When faced with actual evidence that proves you wrong you refuse to take a shred of humility and admit fault. Even on your so-called website, you post the most ridiculous and ludicrous information. And when you are called out or backed against the wall. You snarl and attack those for the smallest incident in order to save face.", which had become increasingly evident as time passed. And the incident piled up, "Making it even more laughable as you continue to paint yourself as a great writer or a reporter of all things.", Snickers could be heard through the cafeteria.

"W-What do you know?", she challenged, "I am a reporter. One of the best in Paris when it comes to showing about our heroes.", she stated.

"You mean documenting about possible love lives, secret meetings, conspiracy theories about them being aliens, and a slew of reports from a single 'inside source.'.", he listed, "I believe I've read all this mind-numbing dribble in gossip magazines and fanfictions sites."

"My blog id legitimate.", she defended.

"Of course. And I'm a monkey's uncle.", technically a nephew, but that was for another story, "Your stories aren't even about the heroes. Just statements from this so could source of yours."

"'My source told me this' or 'I got an inside tip from my source' and of course 'my source was there when...'", over and over again, "You're basically stroking this source so much it's a surprise your blog doesn't come with censor bars and adult content warning.", again more laughter and gasps could be heard in the cafeteria. Alya's face became flushed with embarrassment and aggravation towards Yue.

"But, since you're such a great reporter and believe so much in your amazing friend. Then you can explain to all the clubs how your best friend defrauded them with her fake charities and promises of trips for their services.", the comment brought more attention from the students and groups.

"What are you talking about?", Alya questioned.

"A little late to the ball are we.", not surprising, "While you were busy trying to coddle Rossi about all the mean people trying to make her look bad. Word got out that a number of accounts from clubs had mysteriously gone missing.", he brought up.

"What does that have to do with Lila?", she questioned the other's accusations.

"Just that many of the club accounts have missing funds. Including money from donations for those so-called charities your friend brought up.", and had implemented with clubs donating to the funds. But, individual students as well, "And they aren't the only things coming up dry."

"Aurora.", he looked to the young weather girl, "Didn't Rossi promise to speak with other networks to help you and Mireille's weather girl careers?"

"Yeah.", she nodded, "She told us her family had connections in television and could get us interviews to help us.", remembering how the Italian practically bragged about her connections in Hollywood and working with various networks.

"And did she?"

"Well no. Actually, wherever I brought it up she kept making up an excuse about not being able to set anything up. But, something was coming.", yet nothing came and she continued to ghost Aurora whenever she brought it up. Even Mireille was left in the dark. One time she even confronted her about what was going on and was given nothing but a brush off.

"Odine.", he looked at the young swimmer, "Didn't she tell you about her being friends with athletes.? Including those who had gone onto the Olympics for swimming."

Odine nodded, "I asked her about who she actually trained with.", mostly because she wondered how no one was talking about a high school girl in the Olympics of all things, "She threw out a bunch of names. And that's when I knew she had to be lying."

"How so?"

"Because a lot of names she gives were just that.", random names of people who were famous athletes, that was true, but most of them weren't even in the same sports, "What really sealed it was when she said she hung out with this famous Italian female skater during a tournament in Russia.", she did a back check online, feeling suspicious of the story, "Italy wasn't even in the skating competition. And the last they were in the skater was male.", the skater shown on the official website along with the skaters prior, "The last female skater from Italy was four years ago.", meaning Lila was 10 years old training skaters well into their twenties, "I brought this up to Kim and the next thing I know he breaks up with me over a text message. Because apparently I was bullying Lila and cheating on Kim with a boy from another team."

"Well, she told us..."

"I didn't bully anyone.", Odine voiced to Alya, "I told her that I knew she made up her stories about the Olympics and that she shouldn't be lying like that.", and that was all, "Which still doesn't excuse her lying about me being a bully or a cheater.", it was embarrassing and hurtful.

"Wait...so you didn't date a rival swimmer from another school?", Kim looked at his ex-girlfriend.

"No you stupid monkey.", Odine frowned, "And the fact you couldn't even talk to me face to face and broke up with me over a text of all things.", it both hurt her, but proved something to her.

"B-But Lila said she saw you at the aquarium on a date with him."

"Date? I was there to help clean up the tanks.", she said, "We were helping build reefs for the new tropical fish exhibit. One that you promised to help out with.", she reminded Kim how he talked the team into helping out at the Aquarium as a favor to a friend, "You never showed up and didn't even answer your phone when the team tried to find you.", worried something might have happened to him or he got hurt, "Only to find out you went to the movies!"

"I...well...it was...but the other swimmer!"

"Lei volunteers at the Aquarium part-time.", it was where his mom worked as a Marine biologist and gave tours to learn about sea life, "We bumped into each while we were setting up coral.", and struck up a pretty good friends because of their love of the water and sea life, "We weren't dating."

"You...weren't?"

"We weren't. Then.", she stated as students looked between the former couple, "I'll let you figure that one out.", with that she adjusted her jacket and walked off. Leaving a stunned Kim.

"Alya what the heck was that!?", Kim turned to Alya who was just as shocked from what Odine had said, "You told me you saw Odine on a date with someone else.", he questioned.

"W-Well I did. Kind of..."

"Kind of?", he narrowed his eyes, "You either did or you didn't.", there was no in-between when accusing someone of cheating.

"Well I, the girls, saw Odine at the aquarium.", explaining how they saw Odine with Lei, the swimmer from Voltaire, "And they looked to be having a date."

"Looked to be?", that wasn't concrete, "Where they holding hands, kissing, what made you think they were dating?", all eyes fell on Alya.

"Well they were...she was...I...um..."

"Allow me to fill in the blanks.", Yue spoke, "Lei works at the aquarium after school taking care of the fish. Odine was there working on a class project covering Marine life.", and Lei was helping her, "They were not dates. As Odine had stated she was in a relationship.", which was no past tense, "The photos she had on her phones were up-close photos of the fish Odine needed for her project.", which Lei gained with the help of gear from the aquarium.

"But what about all those meetings the pool?"

"Lei and Odine are both captains of their respect swim teams.", boy and girl divisions, "Of course they would meet during swim meets and practices. Which, being apart of the swim team, I would aspect you to know.", he eyed Kim. The boy blushing a bit in embarrassment mixed with shame since he had missed a few meetings for various reasons.

"You honestly thought your girlfriend was cheating on you because of a few photos that were taken out of context.", and possibly photo-shopped, "That you didn't even try to ask her side of the story. And broke up with her. With a text.", the last part sent waves crashing down over Kim. Realization of what he had done.

"I gotta go!", he went to exit the cafeteria.

"Kim where are you going?"

"To apologize to Odine.", he had to talk to her and hopefully beg her to forgive him.

"Now? But what..."

"About what? Whatever problems you have right now. Mine are bigger.", Kim stated, "I can't I believe I listened to you or that liar.", and broke up with his girlfriend.

"How could say something like that?"

"Because she's the one who showed you the pictures and accused Odine of cheating and bullying others to keep quiet.", Kim stated how he wanted to talk to Odine himself, but Alya convinced him everything was true, "I broke up with her because of you, Tabloid girl.", with that Kim ran after Odine.

"K-Kim!?", Alya called, but the boy was gone.

"So lying about connections. Lying about plans. Giving false statements about bullying and harassment when lies are called out.", Yue listed bring attention back to him and the matter at hand, "And let's not forget all the promises she made to different clubs to help out with special events.", bringing up the different times she offered various services and favors to clubs. Only to flake out at the last moment, "She hasn't fulfilled one promise she's made to anyone."

"Y-Yes she did.", Alya defended, "She's come up with a great ideas. Fundraisers. And even donates to them herself.", she listed off, "Like the times she made treats for all our bake sales."

"No she didn't!", one of the members said, "The cooking club spent hours baking all those desserts because she said she was going to a premiere party and was going to let a famous chef taste them.", but still never got any word about them. But, they continued to bake and make food for different causes. Without pay or any payoff.

"She used the food you and your club members made. And sold it as products all the sales for her class trips and buying supplies.", bringing up the different sales the girl had implemented. Where she claimed to bring homemade items she had cooked and created herself, "She tricked clubs into doing the manual and menial labor. Coming up with some sob story or excuse to play on the heartstrings of clubs.", and then flaked out with some half-hearted excuse in order to get credit for what she didn't do.

"What about when she helped plant trees in the park?"

"She didn't plant anything.", one of the members of the gardening club said, "We planted those flowers and trees. She told us that the sports club promised to help us, but flaked out at the last minute.", leaving them to do the work of two groups because the other group flaked on them, "We spent four hours planting trees and flowers. Because members from the sports club cancelled on us."

"No we didn't!", the sports members denied, "Rossi told us the music club promised to help moving boxes and flaked out.", leading them to carry and move dozens of boxes throughout the school, "The music and drama club called off after leaving the halls a complete mess."

"That's bull!", a member of the music club said, "She told us the art club ruined the pool and refused to clean it."

"No we didn't.", the club members denied. Soon various members from different clubs were denying the claims from others.

"None of you did or flaked on anything.", Yue cut into the arguments, "Need I point out that in most of these complaints and statements, that it was Rossi was the one who pointed the finger at a person or group when it came to doing all this work.", this seemed to click something in the students' brains. Many talking and coming to the same conclusion of the incidents in question.

"Didn't any of you question why a number of clubs and their members always seem to cancel at the last minute. And then Rossi had some kind of excuse or sob story to actually get out of the work. Making others do the real heavy lifting. And then took credit for it."

"He has a point."

"She always had an excuse."

"Like hurting her wrist the day before."

"Or saying she was too sick."

"Or hurting her ankle rescuing children from a fire over the weekend."

The more they actually talked about the stories she had told them. The more impossible and impracticable they became.

"Also have any of you seen her display any of the skills she's bragged about?", he brought up, "And I mean actual knowledge and skill. Not dropping iconic names and events as cheap references to boost herself up.", students looked at each other and actually thought about the girl's stories. And honestly, no one could attest to any of her stories. Just names she had dropped which should have been red flags. And the fact she came to various groups with some sob stories that other's were refuting as false was painting another picture. Especially when some of the clubs that helped her. She also accused others.

"She claims to be related to or have trained with professionals chefs, but has never picked up a pot to boil water."

"Boil water? She doesn't even know proper measurements or proper cooking tools.", one of the members of the Cooking Club said.

"And her knowledge of multimedia projects is lacking to say the least.", a member of the Multimedia Appreciation Club said.

"She couldn't even tell the divergence between flowers.", a member of the Botany Club pointed up, "She nearly touched poison ivy and poison oak multiple times.", if not for the quick aid of the other members.

"And have you heard her play scales.", a member of the Music Club cringed, "She can't even get the basics down when it comes to harmonizing."

"And yet somehow she's won awards, was trained by professionals, and has been recognized for the same talents she has not idea of.", again this brought more suspicion around the room.

"But...what about all the money she's made and donated to the clubs of the school.", Alya brought up all her contributions to the school and its activities.

"She did bring in money to the clubs."

"Yeah, but off the actual talents of other members and their clubs."

"And then took credit for it.", without even talking or mentioning them once.

"Plus there's all those promises she made."

"What promises?"

"She promised the Visual Department and Multi-media department that she could get everyone tickets to the Galaxy Battles this summer if we helped with some movie. And was going to show it to her friends in Hollywood.", but as time passed and the movie was done, the members who spent hours of their times, filming and editing the picture. Pouring their hearts and talents into the film. Nothing happened, "We even used money from our own budget to get proper supplies."

"Even though she said she had connections to get high quality equipment."

"She didn't even help with editing or any of the big jobs."

"Then there was the time to asked the cooking club to bake a bunch of treats for her grandmother's birthday.", which she told them was being thrown by a number of iconic figures her family had worked with. Some of which were renowned chefs, "We worked our fingers to the bone baking pastries and different foods.", enough for buffet, "And that once we were done we could go to the party."

"She told the art club she was helping Thomas Astruc on his new feature film and was going to be voice acting. And that if that we gave her some of our personal work she would show it him to critique.", for which most of the art members jump at the chance, "We haven't heard anything about our work."

"And your not going to.", Yue spoke drawing attention back to him, "All the those favors you did for Rossi were nothing more then ways to get your skills and use them for her benefit."

"Huh?"

"The movie the film club made was entered as a submission for the Young Media Makers competition.", where those who were interested in pursuing jobs and careers in the film and media industry were encouraged to submit short films to be viewed and recognized. Along with prizes awards for those that went above and beyond."

"We...didn't submit a film."

"You didn't.", Yue corrected, "The film and it's script were credited to Lila Rossi.", he showed them the receipt and letter that was sent out.

"W-What!?"

"But, that was our film!"

"Not what the submission form said. Besides credit, Rossi was also awarded 500 euros to cover costs from her solo film."

"Solo!?"

"Filming, editing, and of course writing and directing the script."

"She didn't do any of that!"

"All the members of the Film Club and Media Club worked on that film."

"How can she take credit for it?"

"Because apparently you all had a disagreement and walked off the film. And, from the sob piece she told, were unmanageable and controlling over various aspects. With diva actors and actresses, inexperienced equipment handlers, and a egotistic director stealing her work.", he could see the shock and anger growing from the group. Especially Martin, the director of the film. And Luna the writer of the script.

"The only ego was Rossi's!", Luna snapped, "She constantly wanted to change the script. Saying it wasn't to the level of actual, professional writers."

"She also kept pushing for bigger roles and more lines.", forcing them to push back other more qualified actors.

"How can you say that? She's professional trained with some of the best.", Alya defended.

"Professional? She couldn't follow the proper ques and directions. She picked fights with people on and off sets because she took people's lines and missed ques after multiple takes."

"She snapped at people for doing their jobs.", and even brought a couple to tears.

"If she was so bad, why did you all keep working with her?"

"Because she was going to get Luna's writing recognized by her favorite author."

"My writing?", Luna looked at Martin.

Martin nodded, "You worked so hard on your scripts and writing. You spend hours editing and making sure every word fits the seen.", and even if he hated, down right despised Rossi, he still wanted to make Luna happy.

"But...I only stayed on the film because your film was going to get made.", Luna said.

"My film?"

"The one you've spent years working on.", drawing out each seen and characters, "I put up with Rossi so your film could get seen by real directors."

"And we, the crew, stand behind our producer."

"So...no one liked the film?"

"We liked your film and Luna's writing. It's Rossi we couldn't stand."

"B-But she told me you all liked the direction of the film. And asked for the changes."

"Because she told us she were changing the film after speaking with her producer and director friends."

"As I stated she doesn't know any producers or directors.", Yue stepped in before the moment was lost to another 'moment', "She used you all against each other so she could have a film to enter into the competition. And then lied to everyone about it.", each story different depending on who she told, "She also lied about her grandmother's party."

"She did?"

"She used the food for a number of parties she threw for her classmates or sold them to raise money for class trips.", he illustrated, "And as the art portfolios, she did show them off. But, claimed they were all her work."

"Our art?"

"Not as claimed it.", and she claimed a lot, "She claims to be self taught in a variety of styles. And brought along her portfolio to a art dealer who's been visiting the Louvre."

"See for your self.", he held up a familiar red folder and presented it to the cafeteria.

"Recognize anything inside?", he watched as members of the art club went through the folder.

"That's my picture."

"That's my watercolor."

"And my pastels."

"And these are my photographs.", the one she woke up early in the morning to catching various moments of the sun rise and various phases of the moon.

"And these are Andrew's illustrations.", thankfully, or not, he was out sick. Or else he would be losing it.

"This is all out work!"

"Not what she claimed. Being self taught in art and even teaching her own classmates.", he told them what Rossi had been telling others.

"I'm going to paint the sidewalk with her face!", Julia, a watercolor artist hissed.

"Whoa! You can't threaten someone like that!", Alya spoke up.

"Oh can it Tabloid Girl.", Julia hissed, "Your friend stole are work and tried to sell it as her own."

"She lied about being an artist or art lover of any kind."

"More like con artist."

"She didn't steal anything. She creates all her own work.", Alya tried to defend.

"No she steals real work and takes credit for it."

"Like our art."

"Our food."

"Our projects we spent years making.", and were stolen right from under them.

Again the room was brought into an uproar over the stolen work that had been pawned off as another person's. Given credit and profit that the real artists and creators would never had seen. Or known about.

"B-But she showed us her work!"

"That we gave her because she told us she could get them viewed by real professionals.", and not being used so she could get recognition for skills and talents she claimed to have.

"There's still not proof..."

"Are you damn blind or just stupid!?", the club members cut her off immediately.

"We know our work. Unlike someone who makes crap up and posts it. We have receipts for everything we made.", like photos of the finished projects and the actual process form which they were made.

"Work Rossi, that con artist, stole from us and pawned off as her own.", and apparently profited off of with prizes and exposure.

"If anything she owes us for not only theft, but work we did."

"But, what about the money she donated to your clubs?", Alya reminded.

"You mean the money she burrowed from the clubs?", Yue brought up.

"Burrowed?"

"From my investigation Rossi has borrowed money from not only clubs, but it's members. Under the guise of some sympathetic sob story or for supplies.", Yue read off, "Sound familiar?"

Club members began talking among themselves about instances they remembered when they had been approached by the Italian girl. About how she was raising money for a charity or was crying because she didn't have enough money for lunch because she lost her wallet or donated it all for a generous cause. Of course many students felt bad for girl and offered to help when they could. Which, as Yue's chart was pointing out, had reached into the hundreds, even thousands of euros students have given her. Which were peanuts compared to what she supposedly have given to them.

"That's a lot of money.", Ivan commented.

"150 euros from the Art Club."

"Rossi said she was using the money to get us high end art supplies and needed money for the shipping costs.", but when they got the actual supplies, weeks after they were supposed to come. They were rather...basic.

"170 euros from the Theater and Drama Club."

"To have our costumes designed by a high end designer.", which included the cost of fabric and labor. However, when it was time for costumes to be used, there had been a delay. From the designer becoming sick, lack of fabric, and even something about delivery delays.

"200 euros from the Sports Club for new Olympic level equipment. 140 euros from the Multimedia Club for reservations for a school trip to the Cinema. 160 euros from the Scrapbooking Club for material and the cost of photography.", he read off the list of receipts that had been noted in the portfolio, "And that's not counting the money that was given outside of class.", which again could be accumulated with the testimony of various individuals.

"I could go down the list about the money and what it was supposed to be used for.", but he didn't have all day, "What it wasn't used for was the long list of promises and declarations Rossi had made to anyone fool enough to just give her money.", which, given what they knew now, made many students feel rather foolish, "Those meager sums would even begin to cover what Rossi covered."

"Art supplies like the Picasso series are 400 minimum for a single set."

"Designers like Sharia B., charges prices in the thousands for custom pieces alone.", and doesn't even do costume designs for theater. Mostly working in high end party wear like ballgowns and tux's.

"And 140 euros wouldn't cover taking over 20 members to see a movie that isn't slated to come out until the summer of next year.", tickets weren't even being sold until the early months.

"Rossi took money from A to pay B. B to pay C. and continued like that.", explaining how she got money from one group then used it to bribe or pay off another group as if it was her own, "It's a basic Ponzi scheme.", for which money was taken and redistributed to give the illusion of growing wealth. While also taking fractions for one's self, "Looking at the logs themselves it showed that the clubs have less than what they originally had."

"Less? But how?"

"Because while the money was being put back in. It didn't account when funds were spent for actual activities.", which only accounted for the bare minimum of what was actually being taken from the accounts, "Most clubs didn't have the funds they usually did or the resources needed to recover even a fraction of what they used or lent out to Rossi's causes.", and ended up losing money as a result.

"So in conclusion. Your amazing and talented best friend used the work of others and took the credit with no plans on compensating them for their efforts.", just using them to make herself looked competent and able to do things no one else could, "And as I suspect you never once checked her on her abilities or anything else.", he eyed Alya.

"What makes you think that?"

"Obviously because you and your classmates couldn't let your golden goose lay rotten eggs.", because of her stories were proven false after all this time. Then of course a lot of people would have egg on their faces.

"That's so not true!"

"Then why don't you accept that she's a fraud? Because if she's exposed you won't have anyone else to leech off of for stories to boost your blog numbers."

"You'll leave my blog alone!"

"I don't deal with tabloids who stretch and fabricate the truth for views, Tabloid girl.", he remarked.

"You're just making stuff up.", she accused, "You and everyone else are just...just jealous! Of how amazing she is and hate her for no reason. And blame innocent people when things don't go their way. It's petty and pathetic.", she declared.

Yue turned to the other students, "Well, you heard it here. The 'reporter' doesn't believe anyone else suffered from her friends' lies. And that she doesn't owe anyone anything for all hard work and resources.", the statement caused another outburst in the cafeteria. As students were growing angrier and more frustrated.

"As they saw birds of a feather flock together."

"A fraud and a fake reporter. I can see the attraction."

"Of course she would defend that phony."

"Especially with all that trash she posts."

"Even a child can use Google."

"Guess she was too good to actually fact check?"

"H-Hold on. That's not what I said.", Alya tried to defend.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure you just called everyone who isn't on your side jealous.", one student stated.

"Don't forget pathetic and petty.", another added. And many agreed to have heard her when she said it.

"I didn't..."

"Actually Alya you did.", Max spoke up.

"W-Wha..no...I..."

"Markov has a live recording. Audio and visual.", Max pointed out, "That aside, you still said what you said.", which it didn't take a genius to show that it wasn't, as one put it, nice.

"It just...not fair.", she tried again to defend herself, "You can't accuse people without proof."

"Yet you defend someone who has lied constantly without any proof.", Max spoke up.

"What your on his side now?", Alya accused Max.

"I side with evidence that can be proven to the highest degree.", Max stated, "While Yue can come off as rather cold, he does make points.", with actual facts that can be researched and verified, "Meanwhile, Lila's claims, as I've found, hold little to no actual retractable evidence or support.", basically they either didn't exist or were heavily exaggerated, "Setting aside the number of stories she's said and changed over time. The scientific probably of her being able to do anything she said without any notable mention from any media form is highly impossible.", given with how easy it was to record information through a variety of media platforms. It was unlikely no one would have reported a fraction of what the Italian girl had said, "Simply put. They are, like her, improbable and faulty."

The student's voices overlapped with comments, remarks, and criticism of Rossi and her actions in general.

"Max h-how could you say something like that?"

"Because I am a man of science. And science, like everything else, requires evidence.", and given the evidence he had to make a conscious conclusion when all the facts were presented, "And the evidence shows Lila has lied or created situations to cover up her lies. But, she still lied.", with the evidence pointed against her, "There is a 99% rate that Lila Rossi has lied.", with a 1% margin of error. But errors and faults all the same.

"The numbers do not lie.", Markov added having run the numbers multiple times.

"Are you serious? Your basing this on numbers?"

"No facts.", Max restated, "Something you have and her have failed to show.", adding that he could easily change his position if he had one piece of solid evidence to back up anything Lila had said. But, there was nothing, "There is not a shred of evidence that anything she has said is true. And when questioned she either changes her story or tries to dance around the question.", which only worked against her when it came to show she was as innocent as she wanted people to believe, "And given what I've found, I'm pretty sure I don't need numbers to show how all the errors in her stories and the flaws that were right in the open.", and having missed them until this point made him shocked, embarrassed, and disgusted for a number of reasons.

"Are you sure Max?", Mylene asked.

"Positive!", he assured them of that.

His other classmates looked at each other. Pondering Max's words.

"Seriously your basing this on numbers.", Alya argued.

"And base your conclusions on such solid facts.", Yue commented sarcastically.

"No one asked you.", Alya snapped at the other.

"Less you forget this is a discussion.", one she started, but was losing before the bell had even rang, "If your numbers show a high margin of error and fault, generally that means someone has screwed up.", and given those numbers someone, plural, was going to be facing serious backlash, "And as was stated, the evidence clearly showed error and fault.", not from simple numbers and statistics. But, solid evidence that was gathered, "Or did you think words counted as solid evidence and facts."

Alya flushed at the comment.

"W-Well I..."

"You want people to believe because Rossi seemed like a good person, then she could not be at fault for anything.", basically using bias as a support for her defense, "But, when presented with evidence that contradictions your illusions, it is dismissed on the bases that don't fit your perception.", even if it had occurred on multiple occasions with connections to a singular person, "This whole argument started was because of missing money and funds from various clubs. Including accounts surrounding those so called charities your friend supposedly created."

"Because your trying to blame Lila for something she obviously didn't do.", Alya stated, "Because of charities she founded and donated to generously out of her own pocket."

"You mean these so called charities she claimed to not only donate to. But, founded on her own.", he brought up another folder, "I looked into these charities she brags so much about. And they either never heard of her or don't exist."

"W-What?"

"Not only are there no records of her ever donating to these charities.", to even the smallest degree, "But, the one's she claimed to have founded. A simple search would show the real owners and starters. For which a majority were created years ago.", from ten, twenty, and even longer than that.

"What about all those charities we raised money for?", with events, sales, and even from their own pockets.

"Scams.", Yue said, "Not only are there no records of her donating a single euro to any charity. Most of the ones she named don't even exist.", adding that charities kept logs of all donations people had made, "And as much as she boasts about her 'generous donations' that leaves her without money to pay for small leisurely items. She never shies away from letting anyone buy her items out of 'sympathy'.", which was just another con.

"You and her have been fleecing off at actual people's names and wallets.", bringing up the bills and tabs from restaurants the teens had frequented. Where tabs were still open under various people's names, "Do you expect everyone else to pay your way?", he questioned, "I seem to remember an entourage getting the overflow for her good fortune. Wonder where she got the money."

A feeling of dread came over the room at the accusation of the girls money.

"So we've been working, using our clubs and personal resources, for nothing?"

"No you've been using resources for them.", he motioned to the students of the other side of the isle trying to defend their so called generous friend, "Because they were the only ones to get the benefits.", including trips and gifts.

All eyes fell on the student's of Ms. Bustier class. Especially Alya.

"Y-You can't honestly believe that."

"You were the ones who talked us into those events in the first place."

"And you told us how amazing she was."

"Convenient you got to go to fancy parties, high-end restaurants, and get gifts on our dime."

"They probably were working with her to pull one over on us.", the student accused the class of working with Rossi in her scams.

"That is not true!", they denied.

"Why would help someone lie and steal from other clubs?"

"Then why are you still defending Rossi?"

"Because...because there's no proof she did anything wrong.", Alya brought, "Just accusations."

"I think you need to get those glasses checked."

"And your brain."

"Also pretty ironic you demand proof from everyone else. When you and your group had no problem telling everyone how amazing your best friend was and how she had so many connections.", the students wouldn't have even believed half the stuff the girl said if not for the backing from the other students.

"And it doesn't help that there are no records of anything she claims she did.", no videos or even a picture.

"She lied just to get special treatment on other people's backs.", pretending to be either amazing or helpless so people would open their hearts. And their wallets.

"How can you even think she would do something like that?", her classmates, the little that was left, defended. Though Alya looked to be leading the charge. But, losing ground quickly.

"Well the facts speak for themselves.", the other's students argued that there was more proof against her than for her.

"You're just defending her because she bought you off with those trash stories Tabloid girl."

"What did you just call me?", Alya challenged.

"You heard me.", Aurora voiced, "Your 'blog' has become nothing but trash and gossip. That dribbled from that fakes lying lips."

"There's nothing wrong with my blog."

"There's nothing right about it either.", and hasn't been for a long time, "You write trash articles with no proof. Then attack people who criticize because of how much it sucks."

"I'm just defending myself and my friends from trolls and people trying to bully innocent people."

"Ha! That is such a lie!", and the other students weren't buying it, "When people call you and Rossi out with actual evidence. You turn into some troll and bully them until they back down.", either in person or over the web, "Your nothing more than a common troll pretending to be this defender of justice.", and there was evidence on her own blog of her actions of dealing with comments and criticism.

"That is so not true."

"Is so.", other students stated towards the blogger.

"I can't believe you all are buying this.", Alya pressed, "This is just some baseless smear campaign against a good person."

"No, it's the truth.", Sabrina spoke up drawing attention to her.

"Sabrina?"

"Lila isn't what she appears to be.", she said, "Everything she's said has been a lie."

"What are you talking about?", Alya questioned.

"W-Well.", she began, "I didn't really see anything out of the ordinary. Until I noticed all the excuses she gave began to sound weird.", especially when Sabrina actually went over them in her head.

"There was one time we were eating at this restaurant where she invited some of the class to come.", when it was time to pay the bill Lila would just wave it off and put it on someone else's tab. Never paying herself.

"That can't be right."

"Are you sure about that?", Lila had treated them to lunch a number of times and offered to pay the bill. A possible proof to her generosity and how she treated her friends.

"It's true.", and it happened a lot. Other people in their class might have been wrapped up in the glitters of their host. But, Sabrina was taught to exercise a little more cautious when it came to her surroundings. After the time at the restaurant, she had learned to take notice whenever they were out on some new excursion. Hanging back she would listen to the staff. How they spoke about the growing tabs. How upset and frustrated they were with catering to the girl who had thrown names around so flippantly. To the point, they stopped going to places because of poor service or a number of excuses the Italian girl had given. Painting the businesses as not up to quality.

When the truth was the bills were due and weren't being paid. The shops had actually gotten in touch with the celebrities and individuals who Rossi had dropped for the tabs. Whose agents and personnel had denied opening any tab or giving permission to do so. Which resulted in arguing and threats of lawsuits from the businesses. Who blamed the celebrities for trying to skip out on the bill and giving fake negative reviews to hurt the businesses.

"Skipping out on bills. Using one's alleged celebrity connections and privilege to get what they want. I seem to remember a number of articles from a certain website detailing from an inside source about the behavior of these friends and close connections.", bringing up all the articles and posts Alya had made on the string of businesses who reported about celebrities skipping out on their bills, "Your friend used them to get what she wanted. Then skipped out on the bill when she was called out and tried to blame everyone else for being mean to her.", leading to thousands upon thousands of euros in debt from shops, events, and businesses who Rossi fleeced with her fake stories and phony credit.

"That...that's is completely false.", Alya denied, "I know her. She would never do anything like that."

"Being a bit bias aren't we.", Yue commented, "Also how long have you known this girl?", he questioned, "And I mean actual time. Not those claimed weeks she disappears claiming to be traveling.", which again were still suspect, "Your only claiming her innocence because she gave you a taste of the so-called good life.", treating her to bloated stories and luxury items she could never had dreamed of having. A cold air fell over the room as students looked at the classmates with hot judgment in their eyes.

"As a reporter, you fail. As an individual, you fail. And as a friend, you falter. And as a heroine of any kind, safe to say, you barely even make a dent.", in all, she was well into the negative marks on her claims as a decent person, "Just as Rossi you only thrive on the blood and talents of others. Pushing them so you have something to feed off."

"And should they become unusable or try to cut you off. You beat them down until they can no longer fight against you, right?"

The words were like daggers to Alya. Standing there feeling the icy eyes of her fellow students. Trapped in the cold lock Yue had trapped her under. Turning her world against her until she felt alone and without exit. No matter what she said he would spit it back in her face.

"Even when the facts are presented to you. Stacked neatly for you and everyone to see. Your pride refuses to allow rational thought in that hard head of yours. And you latch out at others who call you out. Much like your friend who plays the victim when her lies are brought to light.", crying and acting like a child who can't get her way.

"So if you believe you are right and everyone else just being mean.", his words mocked, "Then prove it."

"H-Huh?"

"Since you won't believe me or anyone who doesn't share you one track brain cell when it comes to common sense. Then enlighten us all.", he encouraged, "Prove yourself and your friend right.", it was like being pushed onto a stage without practice. All eyes on Alya.

"You have your spotlight. Now prove your credentials."

"I...I..."

"It should be simple. Since clearly Rossi has never lied and you are such a professional investigator. Then you must have an ample amount of receipts to account for everything she said.", pictures or videos, any piece of evidence to prove her friend's claims and stories. For which Alya and her classmates spread like wildfire to anyone who would listen, "So let's see it.", it didn't take much pressing to put Alya on the spot. What was she supposed to do? Supposed to say at this moment. She didn't have evidence. At least physical evidence.

Just the stories and information she was given.

Yue, however, went into his bag and pulled out a folder neatly tucked away.

"I have statements from these so-called celebrity connections who not only denied Rossi's ridiculous stories. But, she also stated how she took advantage of their names and work for her own benefit.", debunking any information the girl spewed out.

"Businesses that have tabs worth thousands Rossi opened up without permission and have yet to pay. Along with video recordings showing her dropping various names and threatening to have places lose business because of her connections.", for which some people got fired because of allowing her to walk out on her tabs, "Like for instance the Swirl Donut Shop.", he brought up the donut shop and cafe where many students themselves had gone, "Your class alone racked up a 500 euro tab with the number of treats from their alone. And when the owners of the shop called in the tab, Rossi tried to throw a tantrum when they refused to accept any of her name drops or I.O.U's.", and even tried to play victim as though they had overcharged her, "If I remember correctly a certain someone left a rather nasty review on the business website about customer mistreatment.", which of course had been saved.

"What you fail to remember is that businesses talk to each other.", like members of a group or club, they communicate when certain situations pop up, "So not only did you nearly ruin good businesses with fake reviews and negative comments. Other businesses caught wind and now most students, especially from this school, are pretty much banned from the business."

Other students gasped.

"Banned?"

"Basically the staff have the policy to keep certain people out.", eyeing Alya and her remaining classmates directly, "That and they've ended the policy of opening tabs.", and recording all interactions to prevent any type of unfair special treatment or blackmail in the sense of using privilege to get free items, "Other businesses probably won't even work with this school anymore.", especially restaurants and supply stores if their not paid upfront or are given an ultimatum like privileged discounts.

The students were unsettling again at the news. Many felt guilty and others upset about what they had heard. Wondering if they would ever be able to go into their favorite shops, stores, and businesses because of what had been going on. And disgust at the other students' behavior of privilege to the point they threatened shops and spread false bad reviews.

"And as I said, the stores have video recordings of your best friend, Ms. Rossi, forcing her privilege to get free and special treatment for herself.", which the shops had no problem sharing if it meant they would get justice from the menace that had stormed into their stores and nearly ruined their businesses with outlandish and false reports. With months of audio and visuals from multiple visits and interactions with managers and staff alike, "So care to explain her behavior 'Reporter'?", he questioned.

"Perhaps you'd like to blame it on diseases she doesn't have. Connections she doesn't know. Or say that people are being mean to her because of how pathetically weak she is without crying like some frightened child.", there was no sympathy in his words. No remorse in the room of students who looked to have made their decisions about the Italian girl and her real self.

"Talk about a diva."

"What a fraud."

"I can't believe we trusted her."

"Loser!"

"Phoney!"

"Fake."

"Talk about two-faced!"

"Now prove your worth as a reporter and good friend.", Yue declared. Challenging her to refute any of his claims against Rossi and her behavior.

"Yeah prove it!"

"Show us your evidence!"

"Let's see it!

The students demanded. Their voices growing and becoming more echoed as they chanted in unison. Rallying behind Yue and against Alya.

**"Prove it! Prove it! Prove it!"**

When Alya could not even reply, let alone back up her words the crowd continued to turn. Jeering and speaking taunts. She wasn't a reporter. She never investigated anything. Only her words crumbled right at her feet. Her friends were unable to help as they found themselves surrounded by the ire of their classmates who had all but turned on them, Their anger and frustration bubbling over and spilling out.

"In conclusion, you have no words.", and that was the hard truth of the matter, "Besides your deluded worship of your best friend. You have no solid evidence that proves her innocence.", just the words of unchecked sources.

"She can't prove it?"

"What about all the stories she wrote?"

"Probably all lies."

"Fake just like her friend."

"Did she even try to look them up?"

"Everything was a lie!"

"How pathetic!"

"Unsubscribing now."

"WHERE IS SHE!?", a voice rang out through the cafeteria.

The room went deadly silent.

"Right on cue.", Yue said in Japanese as Rose stormed into the cafeteria. Many moving out of the way upon seeing the usually bubbly blond. Evidence of crying on her face. Eyes red and lacking any type of joy. Many feared she had been become an akuma with the red in her face and anger bubbling in her eyes.

"R-Rose?", Alya blinked, "You-"

"Where is she?", Rose stressed.

"Wha-?"

"Where is that...that...", she tensed trying to push out the words, "That backstabbing, two-faced, black-hearted witch!", she screeched.

"Rose what are you saying?", Alya gasped never seeing the girl so made before.

"All those charities were a lie!", she yelled, upset, "After finally talking back to Prince Ali and explaining myself, he told me that his team looked into all those charities Lila claimed to be working with. And none of them exist!", not a single one.

The students gasped.

"W-What?"

"The charity for sick children. Lie. The charity for animal rescue. It doesn't exist. The charity for anti-pollution and forest preservation. Nothing!", she listed off, "His team couldn't find anything on them. Including where all the money that was donated went to.", which left hundreds, if not thousands, of euros missing and unaccounted for. The accounts were practically emptied when she was finally able to view them. With withdrawals and purchases to places she never even heard of. Starting small and just got bigger and bigger. Even reaching negatives at points.

"B-But...how is that possible?"

"You tell me.", Rose questioned with a cold bite in her voice, "You told me these charities were legitimate. That Lila told you she had worked with them multiple times and donated her own money to them.", adding that she was the one that gave her the link to use for donations. And told everyone else about them as well. Practically pushing people to donate.

"She did! They are! T-This must be some kind of mistake.", Alya tried to defend. But, lost under the heavy gaze of those caramel brown eyes.

"How is faking charities for sick children, animal rescue, and environmental protection a mistake?!", Rose was beyond furious, "Worse is the money that was donated. Where did it go?", if not to the charities, then what was it spent for?

"Got an explanation for this Tabloid girl? Considering all the links to these 'charities' were from your friend and were supposedly started by her as well.", and advertised on her own site, the Ladyblog.

"I...I don't know."

"Are you saying that Rose, one of the overly sweet girls in this school. Your friend. Is lying?", he challenged bringing everyone's attention to the blogger. Even her own classmates looked at her suspiciously.

"N-No...I just think...maybe..."

"You really think Rose is lying?", Mylene said in shock.

"No! It just...doesn't make sense."

"You mean that thousands of euros just vanished or that you don't believe your own friends."

"Of course I trust my friends!", she defended.

"Just not the one's that bought you items, took you on shopping sprees, and gave you information to splash all over your blog for views.", he illustrated Alya's mind set, "So therefore you don't believe Rose, who is obviously in emotional pain."

"I never said that!"

"But, you aren't exactly accepting her reason. Especially since it proves that those charities your best started were frauds.", and Rose was obviously hurting, "Yet you claim she must be 'making a mistake' or that Rose might not be telling the truth."

"I never said that.", she repeated, "Rose.", she looked at her classmate. Tears still welling in her eyes.

"So all the charities. They weren't real?", Mylene looked at her classmate who was visibly trembling .

"N-no they...they...", she cried, "They were all a lie!", she wept into her hands. Many looked shocked at the revelation that the charities were fake. None so as Mylene who looked just as hurt by the revelation.

"H-How could they all be fake?"

Yue spoke up, "After Rose showed me these so-called links. And hearing you and your classmates talk so highly about these charities.", and guilting anyone who didn't donate, "I looked at the account number these 'charities' were listed under and found that, surprise, they aren't charities at all."

"W-What?"

"All these charities have the same account number.", each one of them, "If you understood the basics of accounting you would know that all accounts are assigned a special account number.", each one different from the rest, "Charities have special numbers that are linked directly to the main accounts.", which were usually separated by the type of money. Donations and money spent, "Considering these charities are fake, it would be safe to assume that all the links go to the same account listed.", and given that they were electronic it would be simple to get a printout of past transactions, "And it comes down to this."

"Most of the transactions were traced back to a number of shops and businesses.", mostly in the shopping and entertainment business, "Most noticeable are the multiple transactions at Catherine Mable's, a shoe store. Ebony, an accessory boutique. Roman's, an exclusive cafe.", all of which were high end and stores. And by the look of their prices charged hundreds of euros given the number of products they sold, "There are also transactions at shops on Rue du Faubourg Saint Honoré, Avenue des Champs-Elysées, and Boulevard Haussmann.", which were well known for having high end and notable fashion houses. As well as expensive, "Places I doubt have any connection to these charities.", especially since they were for withdrawals and purchases. As indicated by the deduction marks.

This only added to the emotions of the student body. Many of them looked shocked or disgusted at what they were hearing. Especially Rose who couldn't hide her grief as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

But, Yue continued. Pointing out the continuous withdrawals to the account. Some totaling in the hundreds at one place at a time. To even spots where they were overdrawn. Only to find a slew of deposits in small increments in one day alone. And with each month the withdrawals and deposits changed. And if Yue was correct, could be aligned with the donations from students and others. A literal paper trail as it was.

"She lied to me. To everyone.", about everything, "And now the money's gone. Prince Ali hates me and won't speak to me again.", for how long was still being determined, "All for what? A shopping spree!", for what was supposed to be for charity and helping others in need. Hundreds of dollars spent frivolous spending and material possessions.

All that money. All the donations. All the people.

The people they promised to help. The sick children. The homeless animals. Protecting the environment.

All lies. All gone.

"I hate her!", Rose cried, painfully. Emotions of guilt, sadness, and anger mixed with the feeling of betrayal. Flooded her and broke her down into a breakdown. Crumbling to the floor. Many couldn't help sympathize with her grief. Sabrina, Ivan, and Mylene all trying to comfort her.

"B-But that can't be true.", Alya was at a loss, "There's no way, no way she would..."

"She can and did.", the papers and transaction history didn't lie, "All those investments for trips and projects.", they didn't exist. The bare minimum, if that, was used for anything related to the school. With club accounts practically barren since most donated to the fake charities or leaned the money with assumptions it would be returned with interest added, "Since the money was in one account. You can guess who had sole access.", and the answer made many sick.

"That's horrible!"

"Disgusting!"

"So all the times we donated. Used club funds for charity, trips, our own clubs. It was all a lie?", just so one person could go shopping and live the good life at their expense.

"Just another scam so Rossi could build herself and continue her fantasy.", Yue stated, "Anyone with common sense would question how a girl who claimed to be not only be connected to celebrities and noticeable figures. But, also the supposed daughter of two Italian diplomats, would constantly cry money problems.", always seemingly penniless because of her vast number of donations, "Diplomats are employees of the country. Their expenses are paid by the government and public tax money.", which meant it was hard to be out of money because it was all taken care off by their countries' government. Including housing, transportation and utilities, "And as some like to point out she's been modeling for the Agreste brand.", so she should have a decent paycheck.

"Wait, then why did she take our money?"

"Because unlike certain individuals, the government monitors the spending habits of all their government officials.", keeping notes of where money was spent and used. From the necessities to leisurely spending, "And given the number of receipts the Italian government would question what all these expenses were and no doubt send a bill to Rossi's parents.

Who would know doubt be questioning their daughter about her gross spending. If they didn't have a heart attack from all the expenses, "The bottom line is when Rossi figured she could easily sway people into buying her small items with a few tears and a sad story. She made up a number of charities and clubs to 'raise' money. And using funds to create this 'rich' and 'influential' lifestyle.", for not only herself. But, with a high possibility of using funds to purchase items for certain individuals to stay on her side. Namely her classmates who bragged about all the wonderful gifts and trips she had taken them on. Leaving the rest holding the empty bags.

"So unless Rossi caught a disease that made her spend thousands of euros across Paris by draining funds meant for fake charities and school clubs. Then she's guilty of not only fraud, but theft as well.", on a long list of growing crimes, "And I highly doubt even heroes would associate with someone like that.", and many would agree.

"What do the heroes have to do with this?"

"Lest you forget, Tabloid, you jumped at the chance to post an interview with this girl claiming she was Ladybug's best friend."

"A-And.", her voice stammered, "Ladybug saved her life."

Yue was stone-faced at the statement.

"No she didn't.", Yue said, "In fact Rossi couldn't have been saved by Ladybug for a number of reasons."

"Which is?", Alya challenged.

"For one thing the time frame for this so-called rescue.", Yue brought up, "Rossi had only come to Paris the day before she started her first day to school.", bringing up that tracing back travel times it showed Lila and her mom had only started living in Paris one day before she started school, "Also if you had bothered to actually question her about this so-called claim, among others, it would show that not a single thing she said matched up with any reference to recent rescues or akuma activity around the time.", from the time of the last akuma attack to the time she had even been in the city.

"It...but...she said..."

"She said Ladybug saved her life and they became best friends.", Yue reminded, "And that warrants you to buy everything she spews from her mouth and telling it to everyone else. That getting rescued one time automatically means they are best friends. And that means she tells the truth just because."

"Well no...I mean...she said..."

"She also said Jagged Stone, a man in his thirties, had a cat that she rescued. And that he wrote a song about her, a high school girl.", the implications itself were warrant for suspect, "Which couldn't possibly be true because Jagged is allergic to animal fur and has been since he was a little boy.", adding that he has referenced this multiple times. Along with how he only had Fang since he first started his music career.

"He's...allergic?"

"It's called Google.", which apparently no one knew how to use, "Had you actually done an investigation you would know that the majority of everything that has come out of her mouth has been either falsified or over-exaggerated.", to the point even a child could tell she was lying.

"Read it and weep.", he slammed a number of folders on the table.

"W-What is all that?"

"A thing called actual fact-checking.", shame she didn't know what that looked like, "Statements and information from actual sources with credibility.", a credited and researched by people who had passion and standards for their work and profession, "Professionals and people who have the connections your friend could only dream of.", and would never get, "Who have not only debunked Rossi's claims to the very letter. But, also from those 'close friends' who have a few words, they would like to say to the so-called writer and close friend of Rossi. Writing articles and quoting them without their consent.

A feeling of dread washed over Alya at that. A heaviness that pressed down into her stomach and threatened to pool over with each statement and correction from white-haired boy.

"You...You!?"

"I merely did something any person with a brain cell could do.", and in half the time it took her to post anything that caught her eye or would bring her attention, "Honestly calling yourself a reporter is like calling a pebble a mountain.", only to insects lost in the brush would make that kind of mistake.

"T-Those can't be real.", by those were actually Jagged Stone and other celebrities commenting on the posts and discrediting the articles. Especially the girl who was quoted.

"Oh, they are. Unlike your credibility.", which he guessed was sinking quicker than a stone in the ocean, "You honestly didn't even bother to do research about your so-called best friend before posting anything they came out of her mouth. Without a shred of evidence or even solid proof, you preached her words without even demanding a single piece of proof from her.", and just openly putting her faith in someone's words, "I guess the thought of being close to your idols best friend was too unbelievable that it scrambled what little senses you had to begin with."

"I didn't...she wouldn't...I...I..."

"Doesn't really matter though.", he shrugged, "Even when this is all done. People will always associate Rossi and her lies with your blog.", since she was the first person to write about them, "And of course anytime people google your name that's one of the first things they'll see. A hypocrite calling herself a reporter. Slandering and attacking individuals without proof. Evidenced by all the articles you wrote about your besties 'connections'.", which no doubt anyone had seen since it was a public blog and everyone could look at it. And no doubt had.

Alya paled.

"That's all you'll ever be. Is a joke.", not even a footnote in the writing community, "An overly presumptuous no one who rides the coattails and skills of others. Who hypocritically boasts about evidence and heroic codes. When she's no better than a common tabloid writer looking for anything they can stick their name on.", he bit in, "Though once all those big names you thought so well to flood your blogs with deciding to come after the 'writer' of all those inside stories. It will be a miracle if any credible form of the press will even touch you."

"Which includes the lawsuits of defamation I predict will follow. Considering how many times you quoted people without proof, used images without permission, and let's not forget your best friend.", he mentioned, "Who used their names and merits to gain special treatment and free items all over the city for herself and her entourage.", which could result in thousands of dollars on open tabs. Which he assumed owners were prepared to crack down on once the truth reached their ears. Not counting legal fees if Alya was forced to get a lawyer.

Many students got on their phones and looked up everything Yue had said. Even those on Alya's side were cross-checking the information. A little late. But, it didn't stop the looks of shock, surprise, and even dread that followed as the information was brought up and they looked through it.

"Jagged Stone told Rock of Legends magazine that he's had Fang since he began his rock career.", because he was one of the few animals he wasn't allergic too. Even showing pictures of a younger Jagged holding a baby Fang.

"I looked up Rossi's name and it doesn't turn up in any films or videos!", besides the interviews Alya did that even mentioned the girl's claims.

"Clara Nightingales says her last album was dedicated to her grandmother.", and all the songs were about her life in Brazil and being raised before becoming a pop star.

"And Prince Ali stated he only works with sick children's charities. And doesn't know anything about an anti-pollution act.", or who Lila even was. But, was making statements to the press about a charity scam by an unnamed person in Paris using the Royal family name.

"And there's nothing about the disease Rossi said she had.", they pointed out, "She's nothing but a pathological liar!", and just like that all hell broke loose in the cafeteria.

One by one the lies were quickly uncovered with a mere search and statements. The castle crumbling like a roof wave against a sandcastle placed on the edge of the shore. With no supportable to save it. All would be consumed and washed away into the sea.

Alya could only stand there listening. Watching as everything came undone around her. Hearing the words of truth rain down on her from all sides. The crushing weight of reality pressing down on her and no escape in sight.

She felt sick. The pressure in her stomach was boiling and mixing into thick bile. Her blood became cold and her features paling. She wanted to throw up. But, like her words, it refused to leave her body. There was no escape from it.

Everything was in chaos. Everyone was wrapped in their own senses that it felt like a riot would break out.

Never noticing as Yue as he came in close as the room was in its own chaos. Looking down on her as she tried in vain to stay afloat in a sea of confusion and disbelief of her shattered world. Her calm waters turned into raging waves tossing her around. Looking up she saw a storm of ice over her.

It was Yue.

"Like I said many times. Before you bare your teeth. Make sure you actually have any.", or she wouldn't by the end of her fruitless endeavors, "Luckily for you dirt is easily consumable."

"So eat from your self made feast.", and choke on what she blindly set for herself and those who foolishly stood beside her, "Did you have fun playing the stepping stone for your little friend? Was it worth your trip to meet the blade of your executioner? Is the price to your satisfaction?"

There was only ice in his voice. And no remorse in those eyes like cold daggers piercing down on her. All she could see, could feel, was the chill that ran up her nerves as he looked down on her. Jabbed into her vulnerable form without protection.

She was completely frozen.

"You can't feel the look on your face.", how it paled and drained with each passing moment, "But, where is your friend now? Gone away. Leaving you to walk down the path of shame.", she was alone, "If only she and you listened all that time ago. Not to me. But, that little friend of yours.", she could see a grin forming across the darkness, "Maybe if you had listened you wouldn't have challenged the storm.", and ran out without preparation.

"But, I figured with your limited intelligence coupled with your stubborn thickness that locks in what I assume is hot air. You wouldn't even fact check a single thing you posted and reported because you trusted someone because of pretty words and big names.", it was just a matter of watching her stack the deck in his favor, "So thanks for the show Tabloid Girl. It was rather interesting watching your act. Tell me.", he leaned in a little closer.

So close she could see the cold breathe escaping his lips. His caramel eyes flickering to a icy blue. Cold and without a shred of mercy to be shown to his fallen victim.

"How does it feel to be the dog of a bitch?"

' _ **SMACK!'**_

"Alya hit Yue!", one of the students had voiced loud enough to cut through the crowd of voices. Bringing attention to the middle where they saw it. The red mark on Yue's face. Alya's hand still held out where she clearly had ran it across the boy's cheek.

"She attacked another student!"

"Assault!"

"N-No! I-I didn't mean to...it was...!", she tried to explain herself.

But the students were already in a frenzy. Many yelled over each other as they went to confront Alya. Driving the girl back. Other students tried to step in and keep what little peace there was. But, with the amount of students against them. She stood no chance against the overwhelming numbers. Who pushed her and them further and further from Yue. As he was being tended to by other students with looks of sympathy.

In the end the girl had been chased out of the cafeteria by the mob of students. Yelling and screaming angrily for their actions. Before taking a victorious delight in seeing the group gone off.

"Are you okay Yue?", the students asked having witnessed him being slapped across the face by Alya. Checked to see if Yue was okay.

"For a hot head, the girl has a semi-impressive striking power.", even if it was just her throwing a tantrum.

"Ugh, Ceasire is such a brat!", which was the nicest thing she was being called at the moment.

"She completely went rabid trying to attack someone else.", many witnessing her practically lunge at Yue for no reason. Yet, many assumed it was because she had lost her arguments as he called her out. And lashed out at Yue as revenge.

"Does it hurt?", the red mark practically glowing on his cheek.

"Just a minor sting.", if that, "It doesn't bother me.", and would go away on it's on. Many students offered to walk him to the nurses office to get checked off. Even offering to protect him in case Alya and her group tried to come after him.

Yue declined. Fairly so. Assuring he had no worry of any type of major retaliation. And that the wound wasn't anything to worry too much about.

Suddenly the doors of the cafeteria swung open as a figure entered. It was Mlle. Bustier.

Yes, there was no need to worry.

* * *

In the headmaster's office,

"Young man.", Ms. Bustier stated, "This is not the type of behavior you should be exhibiting. The school is already in a frenzy.", from breakdowns, crying, yelling, and all types of negative energy steaming from all those videos being released, "What isn't needed is someone trying to escalate things through arguments and adding to the drama."

"So students shouldn't be angry that they got conned out of their time and money. Pampering a remorseless liar who used fake tears to get her way.", Yue brought up, "Perhaps this kind of sugared gas-lighting works with those you've 'trained'. But, I'm something out of your pay grade and teaching capacity."

"That is not how you speak to teachers.", she scolded Yue, "Nor do you start fights and instigate a mob against fellow students like what happened in the cafeteria.", remembering how Alya was in the middle of a breakdown from what happened. After being forced out of the cafeteria as students yelled and berated her. Instigated by Yue as the two were in an argument.

"I do not go to this school and you are not my teacher. Or even remotely close to be called an educator of any kind. With how much you have gaslighted students and actual victims.", he commented, "Now you want people to forgive and forget. Pretend nothing's wrong to play into your narrative.", and act like nothing's wrong and no one needs to be punished.

"Had you actually did an investigation instead of listening to the most pathetic voices in the bunch. You would have actually done your job and helped those truly hurting.", and not those who got lashed because they didn't know how to control their egos and pride, "And trying to blame me for telling the truth only proves your inability to handle a simple job."

Caline was taken aback by the boy. More accurately, how he spoke back to her. A teacher. As though they were speaking on the same level.

"You happily turn the other way while making everyone turn the other cheek. Dismissing other's pain and grievance as long as it leads to a path of 'healing'.", which equated to letting the victim be victimized until it worked itself out, "Just how many victims, I mean good examples, will be enough for you, ?"

Again the teacher froze at the accusation against her. Yet, she willed herself back and pressed on. At the end of the day, this was still a student. A young man with an attitude against authority. She had dealt with that before.

"I assure you, young man..."

"Yue Lachepelle-Inari.", Yue stated his full name. Emphasizing each word for her to understand, "I would appreciate it if you would speak to me with the same amount of respect you expect from me or your students.", as little as he had for her as an educator.

"Yue.", she said his name calmly, but stern, "I know you have some opinions about the way I teach or handle my students.", remembering he attended a different school. With different rules, policies, and even methods of teachings, "I believe all students can find the good in each other. And help each become better."

"Iie.", Yue denied the teacher's statement, "From my observations. You believe all students have to do is show compassion to their abusers and all their problems can be fixed.", like magic and without consequence, "No matter how bad the person is or how much another student or students are bullied. You would rather them fix their own problems instead of punishing the instigator as any sane person would.", instead of verbal mediation and gas-lighting victims into giving the bully another chance.

"I don't think that's a fair assumption."

"It's not an assumption. It's a fact.", from his own eyes to the horror stories he had heard from other students who dealt with bullies and got no sense of a fair resolution, "You try making good examples and models out of your 'best students'. Students who you can easily tame with kind words and motherly assurance that confrontation isn't needed. And that things aren't that bad.", while the bully continued to target them.

"That is far from accurate.", she said with an offended tone in her voice, "As an educator, it is my job to encourage and grow students. As well as provide good examples for them."

"An educator's job is to be a good example.", not make others into what they believe, "And your concept of a 'good model' is forcing responsibility on one student for the sake of the whole class.", including herself, "You pressure and put students in positions to basically do your job and take care of everyone else's problems.", forsaking their own for the issues and care to become Caline's 'good example', "The only example you've shown is the toxic environment you and this school have allowed to grow and contaminate those with broken policies and blatant desire to keep a facade."

Ms. Bustier frowned at Yue's words and comments.

"I believe we are getting off-topic."

"No I believe this is still on the issue for which you have been accusing me off.", making things so hard for everyone else and looking past the actual issue, "Placing blame without actual proof. Taking the word individuals based on sympathetic bias. And not even looking at the other side of the story and doing an actual investigation.", fearing the worms and other creatures waiting under those rocks. Ready to crawl out and dim their illusions.

"I brought you here in order to handle the situation and help everyone.", Ms. Bustier said noting the boys cold outline that refused to change, "During times like this we have to make sure everyone is calm.", especially to the risk of akuma's prying on negative energy.

"And for that, you practically dragged me into the headmaster's office after scolding me in front of other students. And try to not only paint me as the instigator. Targeting the Tabloid Girl and the Liar. Because I told the truth and revealed how hypocritical they were for attacking me.", and threatening him on multiple occasions.

"I assure you Mlle. Bustier is not accusing you of anything youn...er um, Yue.", the headmaster assured, "She just looking into the incident Ms. Ceasire and Ms. Rossi reported. In order to help fix this...um issue."

Icy blue eyes flashed sharply at the headmaster who fought not to flinch. Stiffening as if a cold chill had gone up his spine.

"My only goal is to help my students.", Mlle. Bustier commented. Bringing Yue's gaze to her.

"You don't help any students. You only enable them to keep their bad behaviors because they figured out that no one was going to punish them.", escalating the behavior further and further on their targets, "Perhaps if you actually did your duties as a teacher, at least decently, you wouldn't have the highest record of akumatized students or akuma causers in your class alone.", which only seemed to have escalated despite the teacher's methods of keeping kids calm.

Caline flustered at this.

"You tell students not to have basic emotions. That they should be the bigger person. And that if they do any kind of retaliating then they are wrong and should be punished.", and made to feel even smaller because they made the decision to fight back, "If I were to go out and hit a random student. You would punish us both. But tell the victim not to fight back."

"That is not true.", she stated, dismissing the claim, "Hurting students is something I personally frown upon.", for any reason, "I believe arguments and disagreements can be dismantled without violence.", and that there were other ways to build communication between individuals, "through mediation most altercations have been avoided and students have become friends."

"You're a teacher, not a grief counselor.", and he questioned the certification that allowed her to teach anything higher than elementary, "You have no business counseling anyone on how to handle their business. When your only solution is to be the bigger person and turn the other cheek. Or in worst-case scenarios, make the victims martyrs.", to be viewed, but never truly helped.

"And before you try and justify this pacifistic type of 'lay down and take it', 'you have to be the bigger person', gas-lighting redirect you've adopted. And try so happily to shove down everyone's throats. There are multiple examples that these methods are only cosmetic.", like putting makeup on a bruise and hoping it doesn't rain, "In your class alone you allowed bullying, assault, blatant harassment, slander, isolation and ostracism, and nepotism to happen in plain sight."

"Those are very serious accusations.", especially against a teacher, "And I would hate to think..."

"That your teacher is incompetent to do her job or manage to keep a stable environment in her own class.", or open a file once and read it, "It has happened multiple times and to more than one student at a time.", to the point most students didn't even talk about it. Just bottling up their emotions.

"At any rate, I'm not worried about punishment for putting someone in their place.", Yue commented, "Witnesses will testify that the tabloid writer, Ceasire, ignited the argument and attacked me.", and would testify if any repercussions were to come forward against him, "I also have proof that Rossi was the other instigator of this little confrontation. Which, given recent information, I would suggest you look into."

"Information?"

"Apparently another reason I've been brought here is that one of your 'model students', has found herself in a number of scandals.", he brought up.

"S-Scandals?"

"I'm guessing your star teacher didn't bother to look into the fact that her new 'good example' is being investigated for a number of criminal actions.", which by the looks of their faces was easy to assume he was correct, "Which is the reason she went crying to the teacher.", as if that would intimidate him in any way.

"S-She told me she was being bullied. That some comments had been made online.", she looked to Yue.

"I merely asked a question.", and put it on the internet, "Can I be faulted if people answered and found out all her stories were completely fabricated?"

"Still. Putting that kind of information on the web..."

"I put nothing on the web. A simple question. The basics of who, when, what, why, and how.", no more, no less, "Though I believe you should be more focused on a bigger backlash."

"Bigger?"

"If Rossi's stories about Jagged Stone owning a cat were false. It means she lied about damaging her hearing.", he pointed out how the school bent over backward to accommodate conditions the girl could not prove they had, "Not to mention other parties have come out to basically debunk and deny these events happened. Which apparently neither you or her homeroom teacher tried to look into.", the headmaster visibly twitched at the statement.

"Giving her special treatment and allowing her to run of the school. Believing the most ludicrous stories without proof. And punishing innocent students with no evidence except crocodile tears. And then gas-lighting actual victims into silence", he listed off, "I'm sure the school board is just going to have a field day deciding to replace you and half the staff here. Especially after a formal investigation in the policies and handling of harassment in this school. And the lack of action by the principal and his staff. One of whom would gaslight victims to not fight back and continue being victims.", he aimed at the 'favorite' teacher, Caline Bustier.

As he guessed the headmaster paled and began folding at the mention of the School Board getting involved. Even if the man had a good heart and loved his job and cared for his students. His easily bendable heart made it easy to find fractures to exploit. Mostly his willingness to bend to more powerful individuals and turn the other cheek for the time being.

"There's also the fact she's been harassing me and touching my property.", and those were just the top too.

"Harassing?"

"Stalking actually.", mentioning instances where she's popped up in places he's been at, "She's also been taking pictures without my permission and starting rumors among the school. Which neither you or your staff have failed to correct."

"Well if these instances are true..."

"If.", the word dripped from his mouth life ice, "Are you implying falseness in my claims of being harassed by an overly persistent individual."

The headmaster stepped in, "Of course not. It just...with these kinds of accusations there has to be a level of proof before we can take action."

"Proof?", he remained icy and cold, "I find that ironic and rather hypocritical. Since I've noted instances where you and your staff have failed to seek the basic form of proof from this same individual. But, you will bend to her will because of sympathetic reasons. Yet will force a policy on less influenced students for even simple instances.", and had made note of a couple.

"This girl has invaded my personal space. Stalked me during my outside activities. Tried to slander my name. And has been caught trying to go through my partner's locker on multiple occasions.", he listed off, "She's even been caught snooping in the 'boys' locker room. Yet no one in this school has yet to do anything about the lack of simple procedure following.", not even investigating or calling a meeting, "She also has been caught trying to force herself on another student and making false statements about their relationship. And you and your staff have done nothing to alleviate the clear sexual harassment of him or myself.", he looked at the teacher sharply, "If someone tells another person no, it isn't an invitation to play cute and act like they weren't taught about personal boundaries", and then acting like they didn't know and trying to play innocent.

"As such, you'll be speaking to my parent's lawyer before the day is out."

"L-Lawyer?"

"Yes. My parent's legal counselor.", one of many that worked for his family, "Since clearly, my words mean nothing other than something to be dismissed without 'proof'. I've decided to retain legal counseling.", that surely got their attention on how serious he was, "So unless you want to explain to the press and other parents why a student had to retain a lawyer because school staff couldn't bother to look into sexual harassment and assault claims. Or allowed a student to use fake disabilities and gaslight victims of bullying."

"T-That won't be necessary.", as he thought, the bird folded, "There's no need to bring any lawyers into this.", or the press of any kind, "I'm sure this can be worked out."

As he expected.

"I highly doubt that.", Yue stated, "Earlier today my harasser attempted to create more slander against me. And threatened me and my family with the resources of my father's own company.", believing his father to be some common office worker and she had connections to the top levels of the company. And could get him fired for what Yue had down to her, "She even had the gull to insult my mother by painting her as an adulterer after she eavesdropped on my private conversations.", which sealed her fate in blood.

The headmaster looked flustered as he took all the information in. Ms. Bustier was no better.

"And I assure you neither I, my parents, or they're lawyer will be accepting that excuse of a 'disease' that Rossi claims to have. As if it excuses blatant sexual harassment or slander of any kind.", he narrowed his eyes, "And for two supposed educators to try to justify and encourage one forcing themselves on another is appalling.", disgust laced his voice as another chill swept through the room, "I can only assume what excuse you have for your behavior, Caline."

Hearing the boy use her first name made Mlle. Bustier blood run colder than a river in winter. She wasn't dealing with a student. She wasn't even dealing with anyone human. The look in her eyes of a fire burning in a fierce storm.

It was unnatural.

"As I told Tabloid girl.", Yue said, "If you can disapprove of my words. My attitude as you like to point out. Then, of course, I welcome the challenge.", it was no fun to just end the chase just because the prey was wounded.

"I believe it's time to have a word with your parents!", Mlle. Bustier stated, summoning whatever resolve she had to gain a semblance of control, "It's clear this goes deeper than an attitude issue or lack of authority."

Yue didn't budge, he only kept his eyes directly on her with a steeled gaze.

"You've not only been disrespectful to me and the staff. But, you've admitted to attacking and creating slander against two of my students.", she stated, basically accusing him of the cries of sheep.

However, as her scolding continued the door was opened. Drawing the attention to a figure in the door frame.

"S-Superintendent Hawkes?", the headmaster nearly choked.

The superintendent walked into the room. His form was strict and tight. With a look of anger hidden behind a calm demeanor. His heated presence clashed with the coldness of the room and raised the temperature.

"Young man if you would be so kind as to leave the room.", he had some words with the two 'educators.'. And didn't want an audience.

"B-But sir, we were just..."

"Finishing.", he corrected the teacher with an added look that told her that she should not speak at the moment, "You are dismissed.", he told Yue.

"As you wish.", standing up Yue took his leave, passing a quick glance to the headmaster and Mme. Bustier, before exiting the headmasters office. Leaving them to a new kind of predator circling them.

* * *

The Superintendent began his meeting with both Principals Damocles and Reed along with Ms. Bustier. It had been brought in due to the issues coming from the later's classroom. And what was noted as, for lack of a better word, a poor teaching methodology. Which was only reflected in her performance to teach her students and provide punishment when something happened. And follow policy.

And finally the headmaster of College Voltaire. Who had filed a number of reports from his own students about the Dupont students. From harassment, intimidation, bullying, and trespassing onto school grounds on multiple occasions. With the majority of the incidents involving students from Ms. Bustier's class in general.

Now he was at the end of his rope.

"Well, I don't know how you do it. I don't know how every time I come up here you and your staff find a way to lower the bar of incompetence.", to the point there was no bar. It disappeared into the dark depths of the sheer incompetence this school was growing known for, "So explain to me how you, two educators with what I assume degrees and common sense of some kind, managed to create such a cluster within less than a day.", possibly a new record.

"Superintendent Hawkes if you'll just...", the headmaster began, trying to explain the current situation to the obviously irritated district head.

"Do not even try to explain this.", he cut in sharply, "Because you cannot. There is no excuse for this level of incompetence and procedural neglect.", and he didn't want to hear it, "Between the phone calls from parents questioning the policy and management of the school. I have been speaking to the FTC representatives because apparently, this school has been running a charity fraud."

"F-Fraud?"

"Quite a few to be exact.", from one's that had no collaboration with any event the school hosted recently to those that didn't exist, "I got a fax from the bank where these so-called charity donations were being held. And surprise, the main account was opened by a student in Mlle. Bustier's class.", and considering the amount of trouble her class had been getting into, there was no surprise to him of them being the main culprits.

Just a headache and a rise in his blood pressure.

"Well, I can assure you something like charity fraud is completely and utterly impossible for our students.", Mlle. Bustier spoke in an attempt to defend her class and students.

"And I assure you the evidence says otherwise.", Mr. Hawkes pointed the folders he had brought in, "Including receipts, transaction history, and banknotes that show a gross misuse of funds that were supposedly raised for charity.", but as the transactions showed was being spent at businesses that catered to fashion, food, and leisurely entertainment, "And again I mentioned not only do these charities not exist. But, the ones that do have no record of working with this school or have been given donations of any kind from this school or this student.", he pointed to Lila's picture which had been shown to the charities in question. All of which had no record of her ever donating to them in any amounts. And with no receipts to say otherwise, can highly assume she never did, "I've also been getting a number of complaints from businesses who have open tabs with Ms. Rossi as the sole opener.", being the one who opened them in person and billed the same accounts where the charity and school funds were supposedly being held.

Charging a number of accounts for not only herself, but her classmates. Receipts being sorted and sent to the school boards by the dozen. Food bills for daily extravagant lunches. Shopping from a number of stores in the triple-digit numbers. And the traveling expenses to rent vehicles like limos and cars that others reported seeing them drive-in. And trips for places outside of Paris.

"You expect me to believe this was purchased by simple bake sales and small donations?"

"Because of this, the school board and a growing number of people think this school had a hand in covering up a girl's blatant lies. Along with accusations of fraud, embezzlement, blackmail, intimidation, and what can possibly be considered money laundering.", with pieces of evidence, including bank statements, to show the girl's gross spending habits and the facts she was the one who had opened the accounts herself. And enough information for a litigation nightmare, "And after that, there are a number of absences that account for weeks, months, of missed school.", noted by the truancy officer who made a report not only to the school board but to the school. Only to be told that she was allowed to leave for medical and emergency leaves.

"And you allowed this to happen under your noses all this time? Did any of you even check to make sure these 'special excuses' or 'sudden absences' were even legitimate? Or monitor the classes budget? ", a couple of absences was one thing within reason. But, something like this was beyond suspicious. Along with the bank statements and how a class could afford all this. And opened a number of questions about how the school was being run.

"They were so sudden. We had hoped to speak with her parents when they returned from their trips.", but looking back never received so much as a note or even a phone call.

"Mlle. Bustier.", he looked at the teacher, "During these so-called special or emergency leaves did you, anytime, receive a note from a parent or doctor of any kind?", he questioned.

"Well, I...I didn't right away.", she admitted, "B-But I do have a few emails from her parents excusing their daughter."

"Emails, like notes, can be forged.", especially when they have nothing to compare it too, "And according to the information I requested for these so-called trips, much like her medical history, do not exist.", explaining that travel of any kind was kept on record and could be requested for emergency reasons, "Never once did either of you speak with her parents or a medical professional. Or considered to check her medical files which your nurse has on file.", and seems to be one of the only people doing her job by keeping up records.

"According to the official medical record of Lila Rossi, besides keeping up with her shots, she has a clean bill of health."

"That's good. Right?", the headmaster gulped seeing the sharp stare of the superintendent.

"Not when one claims a number of disabilities requiring special accommodations. But, also medical leaves for surgeries she never had.", he handed the folder to the headmaster to see. The teacher looked over the notes that showed a clean bill of health.

"And yet I've received accounts of this girl claiming to have disabilities such as arthritis that can apparently travel between her hands. A hearing problem that her teacher accommodated by having her move seats without a proper doctor's note and uprooting another student without permission. And a number of other instances of complete favoritism and special treatment without proper documentation or evidence of the need.", for which only grew as the days passed.

"I...I had no idea.", Mlle. Bustier paled as she absorbed the information.

"Of course you didn't.", but that didn't surprise him, "Neither of you checked with her parents or a physician to confirm these reports. You also never asked for a note when it is required by teachers to have a note from a parent or legal guardian about any absence. No matter what the reason.", whether it was the same day or even the same week. It was a policy, "And with all the absences excused for some of the most suspicious reasons I have ever seen for one student. Which shows a complete lack of incompetence. But, a complete disregard for school policy.", that was directed at not only the headmaster but Ms. Bustier.

She was quiet. Fidgeting in her seat. Nervousness unhidden as the Superintendent's anger and disappointment with them only grew with each passing moment. It was if he was speaking with children who had just been caught. Both with no excuse to justify their gross negligence of not only the students, but their ability to follow procedure.

"It took me twenty minutes to uncover nearly four months of incompetence and utter breaking of policy you and your staff have committed.", and that wasn't even counting the lack of doctor notes and suspicious notes from her mother, "And getting back to the most serious of issues, the accusations of monetary fraud.", which they still had no explanation for, "I'm guessing neither you or your staff checked with these agencies about this so-called volunteer work.", he eyed the teachers, "I've received dozens of claims, from multiple organizations and groups who have never heard of this girl. Let alone have any record of her donating or helping with these so-called charities.", which launched an investigation into all the absences she had racked up in her short time at the school. Which would no doubt bring the truancy officer to the school considering the weeks' worth of absences that were blindly and carelessly excused.

"Besides that you allowed a student to make claims without evidence. And provide no type of resolution to the issue. Which included making no efforts to open a proper investigation. Publicly humiliating students in front of their peers. And again, taking sides in a dispute without proper representation. Including informing a student's parents or legal guardian.", and it wasn't isolated, "Which lead to a number of unfair and unwarranted expulsions, suspensions, detentions, and transfers.", most of their promising students ending up at College Voltaire after requesting quick transfers by their own parents, "Then I get reports of not only your students going onto the campus grounds to harass students. But, spreading gossip and slander about students and faculty members. Including Headmaster Reeves.", who students reported being bullied or harassed because one girl, Lila Rossi, made up some story or slander about them to her classmates and friends.

"And unlike this institution, they have proof to these claims.", including videos, photos, and witness statements from reliable sources, "And what a surprise Ms. Rossi was the catalyst for all these incidents. And neither you nor your staff did anything to resolve the situation.", instead of letting it escalates to the point the school board had to step in, "Headmaster Reeves has kept a report of all these instances where students from this school have harassed students from his classes.", both on and off-campus, "And as it shows you both failed to handle the situation and punish those responsible.", which in most cases were their students from the same class and with the same instigators.

And for this he allowed Mr. Reeves to explain. The headmaster from College Voltaire, had been contacted about the developments surrounding the superintendents visit to College Dupont. As well as the growing scandal surround a number of their students being shared on social media. Reported by one of his own students. So when he received a call to come to Dupont as a witness of sorts, he grabbed his jacket and told his second in command to hold things together until he returned.

"In the past couple of months alone, I've received reports from a number of students about rumors and slander that have and can be disputed.", Mr. Reeves said, "This includes confrontations. Harassment. And accusations that were not only over-exaggerated. But, disproved by eyewitness testimony and actual evidence.", including photos and videos showing the actual incidents in question, "It is one thing to lie. But to lie to slander the reputation of another as this student has done is grossly reprehensible to the letter.", and with the number of cases, he expected a heavy form of punishment. But the problem continued.

"I reached out to this school multiple times. I requested reports and action from my fellow educators to help fix the problem.", but found dead ends on all sides, "Constantly being given excuses about your students' medical problems. Including a disease that makes her lie and hallucinate certain instances."

"It's a very serious illness."

"It doesn't matter.", the other headmaster was not accepting it as an excuse, "A disease or disability is not an excuse for this amount of behavior against others. And using these serious applications to allow one to do what they will, without evidence, is gross and unfair to the other students she purposely hurt with her lies and false accusations.", which again was pointed out to be false since her medical record showed no evidence of having any illness even close to that.

"For heaven's sake, one of your students physically assaulted another student because she thought she was a boy.", caused because someone told her boyfriend that Alison was spying on the girls swim team. Because she mostly dressed in non-feminine clothing and wore hats that hid her hair, she was often mistaken for a boy, "Falsely accusing students of theft, vandalism, and bullying. Threatening their parents' businesses. Destroying projects and disrupting events the students worked hard on with no reason or remorse.", the list was endless.

"And how do you punish your students? By having them give half-hearted apologies, victim-blaming, and siding with the clear offenders. And refusing to involve parents or proper authorities because of how it will affect your students.", it was beyond asinine, "But when one of my teachers had the common sense to call the authorities for trespassing you reported her actions to my office and expect action from us to instruct our students.", the nerve, "Your students have not only harassed my students. But, have made slandered comments, started wild rumors with no proof and even bullied them online.", making comments and accusations for the public to see, "If this is how you teach your students, then I can see where all this scandal happened.", and would feel no remorse to whatever punishment they or the students received for their incompetence and actions, "If either one of you were my staff with the horror stories I've heard of how you handle your students you would have been terminated."

"Which brings us back to the missing funds from club accounts and sales.", which added up to a large sum of money that was now unaccounted for, "I've gotten letters from business owners about extortion, charities for fraud, and lawyers from a handful of celebrities about falsified accounts and litigation for defamation, slander, and stalking."

"I assure you we had no idea..."

"You allowed yourselves to be taken in by the lies of one high school girl and completely made fools out of yourself, the staff, and this school.", which was not only embarrassing. But, put himself, the school, and anyone involved in a liability state with the possible lawsuits that could and would be drawn up, "Your incompetence has gone on for too long. And it is time for both of you to accept responsibility for your failures.", and given that most of the situations being investigated drifted into criminal levels. This was going to be a long and drawn out investigation.

The headmaster looked to retort and Mlle. Bustier tried in vain to defend herself and her students like some over emotional mother trying to defend her children.

"Save your breaths.", because he didn't want to hear it, "You both will be explaining this and your practices to the school board."

"The school board?", the mention of the heads of the school sent chills up their spins.

"I suggest you both get your affairs in order.", and prepare for the worst, "I expect a quick and precise action given the amount of evidence compiled. Which no doubt will give you both a new perspective on your futures.", as gray as they looked now, "At the end of the week the board will be holding a meeting to handle the situation you've placed us in.", and trust him to say that it would be a long and deep discussion.

Handing them both folders.

"I suggest you both read that. And think about your next words very carefully.", he emphasized before heading out with Headmaster Reeves. Not before seeing the two looked into the envelopes. Dread quickly washing over their features before sinking lower into their seats.

* * *

Outside the office, Yue had watched as the Superintendent and his school's headmaster took their leave. With those two handled Yue's business at the school was beginning to draw to an end for the day. He had called his driver and told him to be ready in the front. The school, for the most part, was still in the throes of chaos. With little destruction, save for the reputation and spirits of others.

"You!", a voice hissed out.

With a side glance, Yue took note of the figure currently storming towards him.

"Hn?", he gave a slight inkling of notice to the girl.

"This is all your fault!", she hissed out angrily. Fury unhidden.

"Care to be a bit more specific?", he had been doing a bit of damage today.

"Everything! You have completely ruined my life!", she yelled.

"Can't ruin what one didn't have in the first place.", he commented flicking away a piece of imaginary dirt from his jacket, "But, please continue.", before he knew it a phone was practically thrust in his face. Glancing at the contents he noticed that it was the girl's messages. Most of which were from contacts she herself had put in her phone. A few were from names he recognized from businesses who were threatening legal action from her unpaid bills. And even her own classmates whose words had morphed from worried and sympathetic. Too angry and downright furious with how they demanded answers from her. Even from the blogger, Alya was frantically trying to get in touch with her.

"Messages from your fans and adoring public.", he commented.

"You did this!", she hissed both in accusation and demands for admittance.

"I merely put your accomplishments online and placed a small bounty on it.", to anyone who could prove that the stories were false, with proof and solid evidence, a monetary reward would be offered to whoever got there first, "It only took a couple of hours for it to reach the mainstream.", and only grew as it was shared all over the web. On forum pages, blog posts, Instagram, and even over podcasts. The news was circulating and gaining steam. Opening a number of investigations.

"How?", how could he have done something like this.

"See you might be good at manipulating small-minded people in a little cluster with glitter and smoke.", like students and children and single-minded adults who lacked the common sense Kami gave mashed potatoes. But, larger groups with people who could use actual thought and were unreachable by her words and lack of influence. Were basically swords pressed to her throat. Anyone could end her with a little nudge.

"And I have to say the results have been rather interesting.", not surprising, but just interesting to watch unfold in such a short time, "You're actually trending more than the bug and her merry band of insects.", he showed his phone, "Congratulations."

"No! No! No!", the Italian girl screeched seeing all the articles pop up about her. All her stories debunked. The forums picking her apart. Even people, actual celebrities and notable figures coming in to call her a liar. A fake. A fraud. And dismissing even knowing her face. Let alone remembering any of the stories she had claimed.

"What did you do?!", she demanded.

"Nothing.", he took back his phone, "I merely gave out a challenge and people answered.", with an extra incentive eager parties flocked to meet the challenge. No matter what it was. And they did not disappoint, "Honestly did you think no one would ever look into these so-called stories? Or did you think you would become 'famous' that no one would care.", no doubt banking on people's gullibility to believe an interesting story and being able to lie her way out if things became suspicious.

'Ping'

Another notification rang on his phone.

"Looks like Prince Ali is making a statement about your so-called Green Deal. I wonder what he would say.", though he makes the bet he'll be confused like most others were, "Probably the same things as Jagged Stone when he found out he had a cat saved or how Clara Nightingale apparently has a dance protege who she consulted about the video she dedicated to her. Even though she already stated she dedicated it to her grandmother.", which could be easily looked up since it was during a public interview about her albums and the influence of her music. Along with other artists and celebrities the girl had bragged about, "And of course the fact Prince Ali only works with children's charities.", and no doubt wasn't too happy with his and other organizations being used for financial gain of one's own purpose.

He could see the Italian paling. Ghostly white as more statements were given against her. Dismantling her castle brick by brick, with each stroke of the keyboard or new addition to the list of clearly upset individuals. There were even statements flooding in from brands and fashion houses dropping her from their sponsorship.

"It's rather easy to bring people down. Especially when they have little to no solid foundation to stand on.", it was only a matter of pulling out the right supports and watching the castle crumble. And this was almost too easy. Only drawn out by the process of those seeking their own pound of flesh. The closing bell was about to ring. And it was time for choices to be made.

"You think you won!", she sneered, glaring at the white-haired teen, "The only thing you've done is made an enemy. I can destroy you and make your life hell!"

"I've got a few minutes to kill.", and maybe take a few swings, "Apparently you didn't get the memo.", since she had no one to get information for or against with all eyes looking at her, "I'm not some common harlot trying to seduce my way into money. Like others with little attributes to offer.", he eyed Rossi who flurried at the comment, "Had you or others bothered to actually use a proper web search you would have figured out who I am."

"And who is that?", she challenged.

"My name is Yue Lachapelle-Inari. Son of Shiroichi Inari. President of White Fox.", he fully stated.

"White Fox?", she sounded confused. The name foreign on her lips.

"A very large, very powerful, and very lucrative business in Japan.", which worked with construction and development on a number of projects not only in Japan, but all over. With contracts that spanned from 500 companies, multi-conglomerates, charities and even members of royal families, "And as relative and member by blood, it puts me on a food chain your connections could never reach."

So you see, cagna, you don't have any connections. The only one who even had, minuscule as it was, was the one who had gotten was weaseling up to Gabriel Agreste.", he stated, "Which only amounted to you using your 'closeness' to him as a threat to force yourself on Adrien."

"W-Wha?"

"Besides following Adrien like the starved dog you are. You told his father whenever Adrien was invited out or had made plans to be with his former friends.", he said, adding the latter to see gauge the other's expressions, "You told Mr. Agreste about his plans. Who in turn used it as a means to make Adrien obey his wishes and used his want to be with his friends as a kind of hostage.", good luck using that now.

"And in other situations, if Adrien was forced to work or be with you. If he declined in any way, you would threaten to have his father pull him out of school or his father would do that himself. Or in most cases, the threat of his classmate's futures was brought up more than once.", again good luck using that tactic.

"So don't try and get cute with me like you ever had any type of advantage, to begin with.", not over him or even Adrien, "You think I give a care about you or your so-called connections which amount to nothing more than the web searches you do when you're at home faking travel or being sick from some made-up disability bs."

"You think being Gabriel Agreste pet dog and personal rat makes you a threat to me. If anything it makes you look more pathetic. Having to jump in bed with the father in order to even get a shot at the son. By threatening to have him taken out of school or lose his so-called 'friends'."

"You're a disgusting parasite. A common attention whore that thought she could sell her fake goods and settle into the rich life. On the backs of others and spreading herself for anyone who she could give quick service to."

Lila choked at the comments. Feeling vulnerable with no there to shield her. Even now she felt as though she could die on the spot.

"You messed with my property. Did you think I wasn't going to take a few your fingers?", or anything else he deemed fit as he butchered and dissected her, "I warned you what happens to those who try to cross me.", but fools follow by example.

So he was going to make her an example. One of many before the day ended.

"So come on. I dare you. Give me more reason to step on you. Drop any name you like and we'll see if you're still standing before the day ends.", though perhaps he was being too nice. This girl wouldn't last before school was out, "And considering I just heard you attempt to slander my reputation with my boyfriend and use my own family's company to threaten me. I'll be sure to add that to my filings against you.", a little extra for his lawyers who would have a field day with her.

"And if you think Gabriel Agreste or your mother's position will save you. You really need to do your research more to who you're playing against.", a fashion designer, no matter how famous, wasn't a threat. And considering the trouble the girl had gotten into with her fabrications he was sure her mother, diplomat or not, would fold with the amount of damage all those stories would do to her reputation. Especially with so many notable figures who had Rossi in their sights for defamation alone, "And I highly doubt anyone will buy your mental disabilities excuse anymore.", especially since her medical records happened to get leaked onto the internet. Including pictures that contradicted her claims of having twisted ankles or arthritis of any kind. Not to mention the clubs and students, whose work she had stolen and profited from. Providing more ammunition for people to turn against her, "And I'm sure you already know you don't have your flock of sheep to come defend you from the beasts ready to get their pound of flesh.", or whatever they could get their hands on.

She was completely alone.

"You have nothing. You've always had nothing. And when this is all over you'll be less than nothing.", but again he might have been too generous to equate her to nothing. Because even nothing can become something, "And no one will care if even a spec of you or your sheep remain."

"I suggest you either find another hole to hide in or get your stories straight.", either way, her head would be on a pike before the end of the day, "Ciao, la volpe.", with a turn he headed off. Ignoring the girl's break down he could only picture was happening as she was forced to swallow the amount of information dumped on her. Her rapid and spontaneous threats thrown at him were completely hallow. And shattered before they even left her lips.

This would be an interesting day.

* * *

After leaving the school and the growing chaos that had sprung up, Yue went straight to College Voltaire where he had told Adrien to meet him. Kept there by his classmates and associates until he arrived. He had no worry he would leave. But, he wanted an extra set of eyes on him should he get any ideas.

The boy was easy to make content and could be trained to follow orders. But, he was still a kitten. Curious and overly active when left alone.

To his satisfaction, Adrien had been waiting in the student lounge area. With the growing situation at Dupont, many students had been swept up in the scandal. Not that much pity was coming from school. Who had been targeted more than once by the Rossi's herd. Her downfall caused a stir of amusement among the students and some of the staff who had the displeasure of dealing with the girl on more than one occasion. Many making groups to watch and listen for the newest information being released. Tuned into Donny's blog for updates.

Adrien had been secluded to a quiet area to wait for Yue. And upon instruction, his phone was not to be used until Yue spoke to him. And no one was allowed to talk to him. Wanting him confused to the situation and looking for answers.

When he first saw Yue come into the lounge he quickly got up and ran to him. Hugging him closely.

"You came back.", he said.

"Of course I came back.", he said he would, "Were you here the whole time?"

Adrien looked up at him and nodded.

"Donny said you were handling business and that I needed to stay here.", practically leaving him alone with little information to go on, I wanted to call you but, I couldn't find my phone."

"Right. You left it in the car this morning after I dropped you off.", Yue thought back, remembering how he easily was able to take it away. A simple action, given the boys inability to put his items away properly. Leaving them open for anyone to take, "I've told you to put things like this in safer places.", he scolded the boy.

"S-Sorry.", he apologized for his obliviousness, "I was worried about not being able to reach you."

"I know you were.", Yue admitted, "I had to make a stop at Dupont."

"You didn't get in any trouble did you?", Adrien asked worried Yue had gotten in trouble. Again. Because of him.

"If you can call it that.", he dismissed, "That place is practically a war zone at this point."

"Huh?", Adrien seemed confused.

"Just know the situation is handled. So we won't have to worry about that for a while."

"I don't...", he was still confused about what Yue was talking about.

"I suppose I should explain.", taking Adrien and took him over to one of the couches in the lounge before taking a seat right next to him. After a moment he explained the situation happening at the school and the slew of scandals emerging. Which stunned the blonde boy as it went on.

"By the end of it I left as the Superintendent came to speak with the Headmaster and your homeroom teacher.", no doubt doing damage control on the growing situation.

"That's...unbelievable.", Adrien seemed to be still absorbing all the information, "Is that the reason you didn't come to school this morning?", he had gone to Dupont in order and got caught up with the scandals, "Are you okay?"

"Besides a mild migraine for other people's stupidity.", and some amusement from the chaos of it all, "I have a varied opinion on the situation.", for which he noted with each passing moment, "The main point is that you won't have to deal with the likes of Rossi for the time being.", adding her as the main catalyst for all of it, "For now you should keep away from the likes of her and anyone associated with her.", he added.

"That...", he paused seeing the look in Yue's eyes, "A good point.", he admitted, "But...what about work?", as far as he knew she was still his father's muse, "When this reaches father he's going to be so upset.", especially with this type of bad publicity.

"I think your 'father', Mr. Agreste, has bigger issues on his plate.", a full spread by the looks of it, "I talked to my driver and he said your phone has been ringing quite loudly.", with multiple attempts from three specific lines, "You think he's worried about you or his muses now public actions are out in the open.", he take a bet on the later of the two.

"Honestly I don't know.", and in some aspects, he was beginning to care a lot less than one might think, "I was supposed to be at a photo shoot an hour ago.", but without his phone and worrying about Yue, he had completely forgotten. If he had to guess it was probably his father's assistant calling to know his whereabouts or why he had missed his appointments.

"What do you think I should do?", he looked to Yue for some type of advice. A guide to know the right steps to handle the information he was given.

"Quit modeling?", that was Yue's answer. That Adrien quit modeling. Leave his father's employment. Severing any ties he had with the brand and essentially his own family.

"It's obvious Mr. Agreste has too much pride to admit he acted foolishly.", he reeked off it the first time they meet, "Men like that will try to find someone to keep their heads up and over everyone else.", even if it means bringing others down with him. Friends, family, and foes alike.

"I still don't see why I have to quit modeling.", he didn't hate it, to an extent. Plus it provided a way to stay outside.

"Because in whatever pursuit he's been after that clogged his common sense. He put you in a position to not only be harassed constantly. But, he knowingly allowed said harasser to use you and reported on you like some common rat.", and kept him locked up and tethered like a common animal, "He's been more invested in your image. Instead of you as a whole.", forcing standards on Adrien with no consideration of his feelings.

"But I can't just quit. Not only dad, but his company.", he had been doing it for so long. To just leave when things got a bit rough.

"You have no obligation, familial or other, to be treated like some common item or token.", Yue pointed out, "You have much more power and value than you think.", or that his father would like to believe, "Your the face of your father's company.", he could see a glow in the boys face at the comment.

"I wouldn't say the face.", he dismissed, "I'm just an employee.", and followed the same rules as everyone else.

"Tell that to the hundreds of posters and billboards with your face on it.", which was the only thing keeping many of them from being ripped down from the backlash of the 'leaked' videos onto the mainstream. It was a wonder the city wasn't in flames or overrun with akuma's, "Though I doubt even you can save this company or Mr. Agreste once everything is out on the table.", being one of the companies only valuable resources when it came to product sells. As his reputation among the public was still relatively high and positive. And after the scandals broke the sympathy only grew for what he had been through having to work in such conditions.

"What can I do?", he didn't want to quit. Even if he didn't like modeling and was having questions about his father. He couldn't just leave.

It felt wrong. Like he was abandoning the only family he had left.

"Just let me handle the little details.", he instructed. Assuring that he would handle the messier parts of the planned departure, "I won't anyone hurt you anymore for their own selfishness.", he played with the golden locks of Adrien's hair, "And we can be together without worry of other's trying to force us apart."

And though he still felt reluctant about quitting, he gave a small smile.

"I trust you.", Adrien said leaning into Yue's chest in submission. Content with the soft touches in his hair and scratches to his scalp.

"I know.", he whispered in Japanese.

* * *

At the Agreste Mansion, Gabriel's Office,

Gabriel Agreste started coldly at his desk. Eyes staring pointedly at the one sitting on the other side. The same focus look in those icy blue eyes watching the veteran designer.

"Mr. Inari."

"Mr. Agreste."

"I suppose we can skip the pleasantries given the situation.", which he had been forced to place on hold for the moment, "I'm sure I don't need to tell you of the scandal that's been growing.", compliments of young sitting in front of him. With a cold and unreadable expression that mirrored his own, "I just got off the phone with the Moonlight Agency.", a competing fashion house in the city. One of the hundreds of companies that competed and sometimes collaborated with the Agreste Brand.

Or rather did.

The fashion house, like many others, had pulled their support of Gabriel and his fashion company due to the recent scandals coming to light about his 'muse, Ms. Rossi, and her behavior. Sponsors were pulling away left and right. Distancing themselves swiftly and mercilessly. Treating even the girl's name as poison.

Moonlight was only the fourth today alone. With others having been placed on hold or handled by Natalie.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you went through with your warning.", he commented.

"I was taught never to make a promise I couldn't keep.", warnings were just a formality of mercy to his transgressors, "I told you if you could not handle your muse. I would make an example out of her.", and he did.

"Well you've certainly kept it.", and more. Creating a fierce storm of scandal and expose. With the purpose to consume and destroy anything in its path, "Besides exposing Ms. Rossi's behavior to the public. You've put me and my company in a rather precarious spot.", from not only the professional point but the public view. Who were questioning him, the company's head, about his reasoning for not only hiring Rossi as a muse. But, being unable to check her behavior and allowed her to basically abuse her privilege. And take advantage of others through deceptive means. Including his own son.

And when the receipts and tabs from the shops and businesses were released. It caused another set of problems. Especially when many of the tabs were opened under the names of clients his Brand worked with personally. And would no doubt be getting more words from themselves or lawyers should they seek out legal action against Ms. Rossi. Considering Gabriel had never contacted them in the short time the girl had been the company's model about her actions.

"Was this your full intentions?", it had to be. Like pushing a pebble down a snowy hill and watching it turn into a giant snowball. So did releasing those videos and statements create an avalanche running wildly off a cliff.

With the shock waves being felt immediately by those closest to the disaster zone. Gabriel among those beginning to feel the aftershocks. And the cause, the one who tossed the pebble, sitting right in front of him.

"My intentions aren't that complicated.", Yue said, "As I told your muse who tried too hard to play me. Thinking that if she couldn't charm me with her snake oil, pixie dust, and crocodile tears to be a follower or pawn. And use me as a stepping stone. Then she tried to intimidate me and interfere with my daily routine by painting me in a bad light as some jade ex or stalker.", a routine he had to put on hold to personally deal with a little fly, "Which also included putting her filthy fingers on my kitten."

"Which included my relationship with my kitten.", referring to Adrien, Gabriel gave him a hard stare at the nickname for his son, "When she couldn't get him or rather force him into her delusional fantasy. Through lies and shameless flirting only fit for common escort.", and that was being nice, "She attempted and failed to poison our relationship through her usual tricks of manipulation of the narrative.", which only gave him a bigger motive to bend her knees. Along with the fools who aided her, "She dug her own grave with her words and actions.", Yue just gave her that final push in. Knowing it was a long way down before she hit the bottom. Yet anticipated the sound of her crashing.

"I see.", he folded his hands on his desk, "It appears Ms. Rossi bit off more than she can chew.", which was putting it likely. In actuality, she caused a scandal that wouldn't be going away soon. And with each new release of information, statement, and evidence against. It would be a miracle if the company made it out without a blemish forever marked on it. He could feel the raw emotions of the city and its people, "Admittedly I was taken by Ms. Rossi's talents. Talents that seemed to have been exaggerated."

"Nonexistent would be a better definition to your muse.", Yue corrected, "That being said. It's hard to believe you, a veteran in this industry, as well as a businessman. Wouldn't think to do a background check on someone. Especially, someone, he built up as his inspiration. His muse.", and practically forced down people's throats. And even on his own his own son at points to push products and the brand.

"Well as of this moment, Ms. Rossi is being set aside from current projects with the company.", for which a statement was being made. Which includes the cancellation of photo shoots and product launches. Not that he had any optimism or belief of them surviving. Yet there was no mention of the girl being fired, "Speaking of which, I noticed my son was missing from his scheduled shoots.", he eyed Yue.

"Kitten...Adrien.", he began, "Forgot his phone in my car this morning. I've been keeping it while I handled some business.", he explained.

"I see.", after Natalie couldn't get a hold of him. He had his suspicions something was preventing him from answering his phones, "Adrien knows better than to miss his obligations."

"I have to say I find rather odd, if not interesting, why you think Adrien being in a photo shoot is more important. Especially with how your muse, basically tried to manipulate him into a relationship he didn't want.", pointing out the various messages and voice recordings. Which amounted to scolding Adrien for his bad behavior, "One would think a father would try to comfort his son after he was harassed and practically assaulted multiple times by another employee.", Yue never broke contact from Mr. Agreste. The temperature in the room fighting for dominance as the two squared off.

"I assure you if I had known about Ms. Rossi's attempts at my son..."

"Not counting the number of complaints by employees and witnesses you saw the girl throwing herself at him like a starving dog.", and trying every attempt to cling to him, "I highly doubt you were that oblivious, Mr. Agreste."

"Are you insinuating something young man?", he seemed to challenge.

"Just an observation.", one of many he had made, "Considering you are Adrien's father and boss, you would no doubt make sure to only hire the best employees to work with yourself and your son.", which included staff, crew, and other models, "It would be too hard to consider you didn't do a background check on any of your employees. Placing your brand and company over your own son's safety. Correct?"

"Adrien is my son. I care about him first and foremost.", he stated.

Though Yue never asked if he did or not.

"You say that, but it becomes rather suspicious. Given how you hired a girl on unchecked merit and without a background check.", adding the times he was practically patted down and questioned for just taking a couple of pictures with him, "Even forcing him to work with her, even after he showed he was uncomfortable with him. And statements by your own crew and staff that she didn't work for the projects you placed her in.", pushing aside other, well trained models. To allow Rossi to take their place, "She had no appeal. No substance. She could barely follow orders. And clashed with anyone who wasn't Adrien.", and that was from the word going around shoots where employees and models were venting. Or first hand witnessing from Yue's part.

"If you're assuming I was catering to Ms. Rossi over may own son or business. I would think you might wish to think about your next words.", a small warning to say the least, "The fashion world is a big place, young man."

"Fashion only reaches so far, Mr. Agreste.", and clearly he was reaching far with his assumptions of Yue and his family, "While you may have your dealings with a few notable figures here and there. It pales to the amount of damage the White Fox family can inflict.", and from various angles that can wound or kill a target on sight, "Making it so you can't get the materials needed. Blocking access to certain events in multiple cities. And lest not forget your multiple travels."

"What about my business travels?"

"With the amount of time my kitten has told me you leave the house on these business trips. Manifests are missing with you actually being on the flights.", his name was on the lists, but he physically was absent. Which statements from individuals he had been set to meet, but who had no memory of ever scheduling to meet the veteran designer. So it was suspicious when he left his son at home on reported business trips.

"So we have child neglect, suspicious travel information, and about a dozen child labor violation you've broken on multiple occasions.", and against his own son, "Not to mention the toxic environment you created when you hired your 'new muse'.", stating how some models and crew had come forward about the girls behavior. And how when they complained they basically dismissed or were threatened with losing their careers, "And considering the amount of dishonesty the girl has been found guilty off. I can't see anyone wanting to work for a company who caters to a common fraud and complaints of sexual harassment for personal benefit."', adding at how long it took Gabriel to not only make a statement, but how he basically dismissed everyone else to cater to his new muse. Which didn't help when sponsors pulled out of their deals because of the negative publicity it would cause them. Models were even considering leaving for different companies if Rossi wasn't permanently dismissed or a compensation wasn't reached. And there were still the individuals his muse had used to open tabs and get free merchandise. Who would no doubt sue the designer and his company for liable.

"I highly doubt you think I would allow such slander against myself or my company.", he stated, "Do not forget that I have been in this business for a long time. And have made a few connections myself."

"I doubt you have enough pull to cover up these kinds of allegations.", which would find there way into the public and certainly turn a few heads, "One of your only main assets is Adrien. Who I doubt is feeling obligated to remain in a place where he's devalued so low that he has to be secretly monitored and offered as a lamb. Especially by his own father. To a harasser who doesn't understand boundaries or the meaning of 'no'.", including how much he had been forced to be around her and be used as a marketing ploy. Even if it was against his son's wishes, "Nor would your 'connections' try and defend sexual harassment at the expense of someones health and mental state.", for which Gabriel had neglected both for the sake of his company and his own image.

"Those are very serious claims.", Gabriel commented, "I seriously doubt you would reach that much without proper evidence to back them up."

"I have over a hundred pounds of it.", Yue said, "Adrien is all the evidence I need.", he mentioned the designers son again. As a witness against the designer and his actions.

"You assume he would speak against me, his father.", Gabriel challenged.

"You assume he wouldn't.", his sense of control over his son was something to be witnessed, "I have no doubt Adrien will side with the one who truly, deeply loves him. And give him what he truly desires.", what Mr. Agreste could never give him without a type of motive, "Adrien is the face of the Gabriel Brand. And no doubt has a few stories that will paint a clear picture of his treatment being a model within the company.", of packed schedules, daunting after school activities, specified diets that had caused a number of medical issues. Like fainting and fatigue. Threats to have him removed from school. Emotional manipulation. And the constant dismissal of harassment complaints he brought up to his own father. Which were basically ignored or swept away by his own father.

"I believe I've said all I need to.", best not to spoil everything and show his full hand, "What it comes down to is that your muse is being dragged.", pointing out how his newest model who he practically used in his promotions and committed so highly of was being picked apart by the media, "People are quickly turning on her. Blowing up comment sections with negative words. Businesses are pulling products endorsed by her. And I'm pretty sure many are planning to sue. Especially since she conned her way into free stuff by pretending to be connected with influential individuals.", who are probably getting all those bills and lawyers to clear their names, "The media is ripping her to shreds not only here, but in other countries.", even by members of royal families were making statements against the girl using them for her scams, "And a number of Adrien's fans are calling for Rossi's blood in the streets and head on a spike.", pointing to the various forums and websites that were being flooded with threats and violent comments toward the girl. Which only grew by the minute.

"What is this?", Gabriel demanded upon seeing the comments on the companies website. To a video he did not authorize. Yet was posted without his knowledge for the public to see.

"A video.", Yue stated, "Which shows your muse, violently latching onto Adrien and touching him inappropriately in after barging into his dressing room.", which clearly showed how uncomfortable Adrien was and how pushy his attacker, Rossi, was being. To the point Adrien had visible claw marks on his arm, "This was the same day you announced her the new female face of your company.", even after it clearly showed the girl had attacked his son. And Adrien's outfit conveniently changed to hide the marks.

Another moment, of many, he had to comfort Adrien. To the point he had to be put on video chat while Adrien was in his own dressing room to make sure no one burst in while he was alone.

And once the video was released it didn't take long for fan's of Adrien's to rise up and set the internet on fire. Even his own fan page was burning with comments of concern for him and anger spite against the girl now being referred to as a sexual harasser. With comments calling to hunt the girl down. No doubt by Adrien's fans who were trending on social media to call up arms, so to speak.

"Even before the day is up her crimes will have already been public knowledge. Hers and those who enabled her.", like the man sitting in front of him trying to remain cold and expressionless. But, the frustration in his eyes unhidden and growing, "I doubt even you or your company can handle the backlash from not only the media. But sponsors and customers who will no doubt boycott and avoid anything with her name on it like poison.", and will demand other's distance themselves from the Agreste brand and anything affiliated with them. Which would mainly focus on Mr. Agreste, her sponsor.

"Though maybe you shouldn't do anything.", Yue mused to himself out loud, "Adrien can of course survive without you and the constricting weight of being your companies star model. Might even welcome it considering you pawned him off to a sexual predator and ignored his cries for help. Making him a prize to content your muse to basically keep him on a short leash.", he could always live with Yue after he cut ties with his father and the company would no doubt go under, "Which of course I have evidence of.", and would use if and when needed. He just had to give Donny the word.

He saw the man's hands tense for a moment. Clenching and unclenching slowly as the full weight of what was to come was placed on him.

"So, you're either going to be egocentric, cold-hearted businessman who traded his son to appease a lying stalker who faked disabilities for special treatment and sexually harassed your son for weeks.", he said, "Or, you're going to do what I say.", without hesitation or open complaint to his demands. A generous offer to say the least.

The designer frowned. Ready to tell the young man, the child, to leave his office. Have his bodyguard toss him out of his house and bar him from ever coming back.

However, he halted himself, At this moment Yue was the one holding all the cards. Enough to destroy him and possibly soften the blow depending on how Gabriel decided to use his remaining cards. As limited and little as they were.

At that moment, he folded.

"What do you want me to do?", he questioned with the same emotionless look in his eyes. Hands clasped on his desk.

"You can start by getting your legal team together.", if he already hadn't.

"I assume you have more business to attend to."

"I usually do.", and he was only getting started, "At any rate I believe our business is done for today. I'm sure you have a busy schedule yourself.", especially putting out the fires he started when he foolishly let a child play with matches. And giving her access to gasoline.

"I'll leave you to figure out your next move.", but would be ready should he try to make a move with his approval, "Until then.", with that the boy left the office. Past Natalie to stood as the he passed by.

"Sir?", Natalie watched her boss carefully. Given the tension in the room, she wasn't sure how to approach him. Especially with the way things are now.

"I underestimated him.", thinking him only a small blimp. Instead of becoming a mountain that could crash his entire world. And now that he had Gabriel in his sights and his son in the palm of his hand.

He felt like a butterfly trapped in a jar.

Yue, a mere child, had trapped in without his knowledge. And he was now at his mercy. With the fate of himself, his family, and even his company dangling by strings.

Depending on what information he had on him and his 'activities'. He would have to stay on his toes. Any misstep and he would be ruined. If not for his dealings as Hawkmoth. Then having worked with Ms. Rossi. For which Yue had physical evidence of. Multiple if he assumed correctly. So for now he had to comply with the other's demands of him.

For now.

"What do you wish to do now Mr. Agreste?", Natalie asked.

There weren't many options on what he wished to do. But, there was something he could do. And it was very simple.

* * *

_"Good Evening Paris, this is Breaking News.", Donny greeted, "I'm your host, Donny Morgan's."_

_"In a statement to the press Gabriel Agreste, founder and head of the Agreste Fashion Line, because of the actions and behavior displayed by Ms. Rossi, she has been dropped by the fashion brand.", Donny reported as the public statement was played in the background, "Mr. Agreste stated that such disgusting and privileged behavior will not be tolerated by any employee of the Agreste brand name.", adding that with the mounting evidence against the former model, it was no question to have her removed from the company, "After the statement, other companies and businesses have pulled support and blacklisted Ms. Rossi from their future projects. With various business owners in the city of Paris reporting how the former model had skipped out on bills, used intimidation and extortion tactics to garner free gifts from shops when owners/staff refused to meet her demands, and even opened tabs under the names of notable celebrities without their consent.", adding that talks of legal action were floating around with bills in the thousands. Including merchandise and products given away for what was described as publicity and incentive from businesses for positive reviews. Reviews that had varied. Mostly depending on whether businesses would give their services to Rossi for free or risk backlash because of comments and reviews. Now being back checked for malicious intent, "He also released a statement about the impact left on his son, Adrien Agreste. Who has been revealed to have been a constant target of Rossi's unwanted advances and sexual harassment.", with the video leaked of her practically attacking the boy in his own dressing room having been released to the public._

_"Information is still being gathered. But the public view was in. This 'star' was no more than a burnout."_

_"Stay tuned for more updates into this fall from grace."_

The segment ended with Donny's logo showing.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I feel as though this is one big prolong for the real story. Is that weird? I'll give more details in the next and possible final chapter of this story. Which is a compilation of other, shorter stories between the main character and Adrien. I came up with the idea after reading one too many bad Adrien Salt fanfictions that have been popping up recently. And while this isn't salt in the conventional way, at least to Adrien, it does contain a few twists.
> 
> If you have any questions about the story please leave them in the comment sections.
> 
> Remember to comment and review. Until next time.


End file.
